Another Case
by SpringTea
Summary: Моя судьба – быть с Хлоей, - сказала Макс будничным тоном. - Это истина, Рейчел. Но за все нужно платить. После шторма я думала, что не выживу, что это чувство вины похоронит меня заживо. Слишком тяжело и больно. Но, если я смогла сделать этот выбор, то смогу и перенести его последствия. И в этот раз я не допущу тех же ошибок.
1. Chapter 1

**Глава 2**

Хлоя допила бокал пива и наклонилась к Макс.

\- Закажи мне еще. Отличный вечер!

С этими словами она вскочила и пошла на танцпол.

\- Это уже какой – третий? – усмехнулся Дерек.

\- Пусть отдыхает, - равнодушно ответила Макс.

\- А ты?

\- А мне еще списки сегодня составлять. Я даже подумывала с собой взять, но это был бы верх идиотизма, согласись.

\- Точно. То есть ты пришла сегодня выгулять Хлою.

Макс взяла со столика безалкогольный коктейль и облокотилась на спинку дивана.

\- Я знаю свой товар.

Дерек снова лишь усмехнулся. На танцполе Хлоя пошла в отрыв с его уже почти женой и останавливать последнюю он также не собирался. Макс пила свой коктейль и выглядела как всегда немного отрешенной, они с Хлоей составляли очень неоднозначную пару. Дерек не собирался углубляться во все тонкости душевной организации, ему просто казалось странным, что два человека с таким разным темпераментом могут ужиться вместе.

\- Как ей на новой работе?

Девушка не отреагировала.

\- Макс?

\- А? Ты что-то говорил?

Вот опять, ушла куда-то далеко в своих мыслях.

\- Как Хлое на новой работе?

\- Вроде нравится. Ее важно увлечь, иначе ничего не выйдет.

Макс помахала официантке и знаками показала повторить, посмотрела на часы – снова придется работать ночью, но ничего, так даже лучше, не будет ничего отвлекать. Последнее время столько дел скопилось, что на себя времени практически не оставалось.

Время.

Макс невольно нахмурилась, иногда она задумывалась над этим, запрещай-не запрещай себе, а все же мыслями возвращаешься. Если б способность отматывать время все еще была ей доступна, она бы точно успела все и даже больше. Да, в бытовых вопросах эта вещь была бы просто незаменима. Но нет, Супер Макс снова обычный человек и свои проблемы должна решать также как и все.

Она посмотрела на Хлою, которая вместе с Изи вела себя так, словно во всем клубе остались только они. Хлоя не изменилась за эти годы, насколько Макс могла судить, находясь постоянно с ней. Та же буйная, неудержимая Хлоя Прайс, панк-пиратка, боже, как же с ней бывало трудно! Кто нагрубил хозяину – Хлоя, а кто идет извиняться и умолять, чтоб их не выселяли – конечно Макс. Кто ленивая задница не хочет почистить кондиционер и кто вместо того, чтоб готовиться к опросу ищет ремонтника, потому что в доме не то, что сидеть невозможно, а даже дышать. Да, это ее Хлоя, та, к которой она прижимается ночью после очередного кошмара, и в объятьях которой перестает существовать прошлое, исчезает страх. Ее Хлоя, и она будет всегда с ней. За это можно простить…почти все.

\- Ну что, Супер Макс, ты наколдовала мне еще пива?

Хлоя повалилась на диван, от ее тела исходил жар. Макс просто показала на запотевший стакан, что минуту назад принесла официантка.

\- Ты просто чудо! Ребята, предлагаю тост – за Макс!

\- Хлоя, да что ты…

\- …Это она нас познакомила и благодаря ей мы так сдружились. Потому что, по правде, вначале я считала тебя, Дерек, полным мудаком!

Изи засмеялась, Дерек тоже улыбнулся и посмотрел на Макс:

\- Спасибо, что убедила ее в обратном. За Макс!

Они посидели еще какое-то время в клубе, Хлоя все рвалась продолжить веселье, но не нашла поддержки и попыталась заказать себе еще порцию чего покрепче, чтоб «поставить точку».

\- Тебе уже хватит, поверь мне.

Хлоя попыталась сопротивляться, возмущалась, что Макс только то и делает, что запрещает ей все, и в итоге замолчав, зло открыла дверь машины и села на место пассажира. Макс закатила глаза, ей меньше всего сейчас хотелось это все выслушивать, еще и перед их друзьями. Дерек поспешно чмокнул Макс в шоку и, взяв Изи за руку, повел в сторону подъехавшего такси.

\- Хоть один раз можно согласиться со мной и не надираться до чертиков, - негромко сказала она скорее самой себе.

Хлоя расслышала.

\- Блять, хоть раз можно просто дать мне сделать то, что я хочу и оставить в покое?!

Алкоголь уже гулял по ее крови, и различить некоторые слова становилось трудно. И здесь бы замолчать и просто вести машину, но Макс вдруг не сдержала себя:

\- О, отлично, а вместо такси можно сразу вызвать патрульных - наверно их сидушки мягче или тебе просто нравятся мигалки!?

\- Да что ты несешь?! Один раз было, и то не моя вина!..

\- Хлоя, пожалуйста, замолчи. Давай просто доедем домой, ок?

Хлоя сматерилась и ударила по приборной панели. Макс сжала руль двумя руками. Она не хотела и не собиралась заканчивать так вечер. Чувствовала, как злость вскипает. Неделя была напряженная и впереди – не лучше, а они снова орут друг на друга. Этот ее чертов эгоизм!

Макс припарковалась, Хлоя вышла и хлопнула дверью, не оборачиваясь, пошла в дом.

Заходя в смежную со спальней комнату, Макс увидела, как Хлоя легла на поменянную только сегодня утром постель, демонстративно не сняв ни пропахнувшую сигаретным дымом одежду, ни обувь. Макс закрыла дверь. Побаливала голова. Она села за стол и достала пару папок – работа сама себя не сделает.

\- Да, потрепало нас основательно, - Джойс поставила локоть на стол и уперлась лбом, задумчиво смотря перед собой.

В кухне и гостиной все было уставлено коробками, вещами, на полу лежали доски, обломки чего-то. За окном вечер. Перед Джойс дымились две сигареты в пепельнице, и стояло два стакана с виски. И Джойс совершенно не волновало, что курила и приканчивала остатки виски с ней не соседка-подруга, а собственная дочь. Это был первый вечер, когда они ночевали не где придется в госпитале, а у себя дома. Так непривычно.

Хлоя старалась не смотреть на свою, казалось постаревшую на несколько лет мать, она периодически закрывала глаза, стараясь представить, что всего этого нет, и она просто спустилась среди ночи попить воды. Но Джойс упорно возвращала к реальности:

\- Я не знаю, что с нами будет, Хлоя. Если Девид…

\- С Девидом все будет в порядке, мама. Он же бравый вояка, не из таких передряг выбирался.

\- Как же мне хочется в это верить.

Хлоя сделала над собой усилие и все же посмотрела на Джойс - ей сейчас нужна была нормальная дочь, которая поддержит ее, и Хлоя старалась как могла, но кто поддержит ее саму, когда силы закончатся? Мама не имела никакого понятия о всем, что она пережила за неделю до этого всего: не знала про угрозы Нейтана, не знала про Рейчел…Для Джойс существовал только шторм и его последствия, и Хлоя даже немного завидовала ей.

\- Мам, - она подошла и потерла плечи Джойс. – Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Хотя бы немного.

\- Посмотри, - обвела вокруг рукой. – Ты видела, что здесь творится?

\- Мам, поверь, оттого, что ты рухнешь от истощения посреди комнаты, чище не станет.

Джойс выдавила слабую улыбку.

\- Моя дочь. Всегда знает, как ободрить.

Хлоя подняла руки в защите:

\- Я только говорю, как есть.

\- Ладно, - Джойс тяжело поднялась и медленно пошла к лестнице. – Ты тоже иди, на тебе сейчас такая же ответственность за другого, как на мне.

Хлоя кивнула. Дождавшись, когда мама поднимется на второй этаж, она перелила остатки виски из ее стакана в свой и выпила одним глотком. Сделала затяжку. Две недели были в тумане, она даже не могла собрать в голове все события; постоянно куда-то спешила, с кем-то говорила, искала. Плохо помнила лица людей, но слишком ярко отдельные предметы: брошенная в коридоре госпиталя каталка с ярким пятном крови на ней, висящий над дорогой кабель, раздавленный телефон на асфальте и осколки стекла вокруг…И она была благодарна за то, что отсутствие свободного времени вело к отсутствию каких-либо мыслей. Теперь же она осталась один на один с ними, и силы были неравны. Хлоя в спешке выключила свет и поспешила на второй этаж в свою комнату.

В темноте на кровати проступал силуэт. Хлоя остановилась, глядя на него и не решаясь сделать шаг. Макс провела эти две недели на больничной койке под успокоительными, практически не приходя в себя. Врачи говорили, что она слишком истощена и нужно просто ждать, когда нервная система восстановится. В палатах лежали люди с переломами, ушибами – физическими травмами разной степени тяжести, шатаясь по коридорам, Хлоя видела много боли, но то, что было с Макс пугало гораздо сильнее. Макс не стонала и не кричала, ей не делали перевязки – не было никаких следов того, что с ней что-то не так. Только ее безмолвие, ее пустой взгляд, от которого у Хлои все холодело внутри. Она спала на стуле, положив голову на ноги Макс и как собака злилась, когда медсестры выгоняли из палаты, пока они не поняли, что лучше не пререкаться с этой синеволосой неформалкой. Для Хлои не существовало всех тех людей, что пережили локальный апокалипсис, что потеряли свои дома, возможно, близких, ее волновало только, чтоб Макс пришла в себя и была такой же, **ее** Макс, чтоб они жили дальше, вышли наконец из этого подвешенного состояния. Она одновременно и молилась богу, чтоб помог обеим это пережить, и проклинала как могла за то, что вернул ей подругу, а потом отнял. Она практически вытрясла из врачей разрешение забрать девушку домой и была достаточно красноречива в убеждение родителей Макс вернуть ее в привычную обстановку – в дом Прайс.

Хлоя тихо сняла джинсы и осторожно, стараясь не потревожить, легла под одеяло. Несколько минут лежала, стараясь выровнять дыхание и успокоить бешено стучащее сердце. Медленно протянула руку и обняла Макс. Она не могла сказать наверняка, чего было больше – ее желания защитить Макс или желания почувствовать, что она действительно здесь и никуда не исчезнет. Стоило коснуться, как Макс неожиданно повернулась и прижалась к ней.

\- Хлоя, это ты?.. – хрипло.

\- Это я.

\- Ты не уйдешь?

\- Нет. Отдохни, я буду рядом.

Она запустила руку в волосы Макс и закрыла глаза, надеясь на несколько часов спокойного сна.

Утро наступило неожиданно быстро. В полусне Хлоя резко подняла руку и почесала нос, открыла глаза - перед ней лежала Макс и внимательно смотрела.

\- Что пялишься… - зевнула.

\- Ты обслюнявила подушку.

\- Да ну. И что с того.

Глаза слипались.

\- Я вовремя отодвинулась.

\- Ага. Могла бы конкретно влипнуть …

Хлоя потерла лицо рукой, пытаясь отогнать сон. Она забыла задвинуть шторы, и теперь свет раздражающе бил в глаза.

\- Как ты?

\- Рада быть дома.

\- Я тоже, хоть поспать можно нормально. Если б еще никто не пялился с утра, вообще было бы зашибись.

Макс чуть улыбнулось, и это почему-то гораздо эффективнее прогнало сон.

\- Ты сжимаешь подушку во сне. Вот так, - Макс взялась за край подушки. – Забавно.

\- Правда, что ли?

\- Угу. Периодически тянешься и сжимаешь.

\- Не знала.

Рейчел никогда не рассказывала об этом. По правде, утром у них редко когда было время на поболтать.

\- Как ты спала?

\- Спокойно. Чувствую себя отдохнувшей.

\- Тогда…пойдем завтракать?

Макс поморщилась.

\- Ты не против, если я…

Она придвинулась и несмело обняла Хлою, вернувшись в положение, в котором Хлоя ее держала ночью. И это было так естественно, что она на секунду подумала, что проснулась, скорее от того, что Макс освободила объятья. Хлоя не удержалась и поцеловала ее макушку. Если бы она могла управлять временем, это утро тянулось бы вечно.

\- Макс?

\- М?

\- А как же обслюнявленная подушка?

\- Наверно, мне придется привыкнуть.

Макс дернулась и мгновенье удивленно смотрела на кафель перед собой, пока не сообразила, что все еще стоит под струями воды в душевой кабине. Последнее время участились ее странные «выпадения» из реальности. На минуту или две, иногда даже на пару секунд, когда сознание просто отключалось, а потом также включалось, дезориентируя ее. Было похоже как тогда, в Аркадии Бей, когда она владела силой перематывать время, но сейчас ничего не происходило, только темнота и никаких игр со временем. Макс машинально коснулась кончиками пальцев носа – кровь. Ей стало не по себе. Возможно все из-за перенапряжения, она даже толком не спит сейчас, не удивительно, что пошли последствия. Наверно, стоит снова начать пить таблетки, что прописал доктор Ричардсон еще в Аркадия Бей; тогда она пропила от силы полкурса и забросила, посчитав, что они скорее навредят, чем помогут, к тому же, к тому времени они почти перебрались в новый дом и все стало налаживаться. Сейчас снова что-то сломалось. Она не говорила Хлое про свои провалы… Впрочем, «Она и таблетки-то, наверно, не заметит», - Макс тяжело выдохнула и выключила воду. Нужно собрать себя и сделать то, что от нее требуется.

Полтора года назад она устроилась на работу в одну из престижных галерей города. Да, она не стала известным фотографом, по правде, даже обычным не стала, но лучше, чем эта работа и представить было сложно. После всего что случилось она не могла фотографировать, словно кто-то вырезал из нее эту способность. Более того, начала сопротивляться, когда ее саму фотографировали.

\- Послушай, мне претит одна мысль, что кто-то будет копаться в моих мозгах, но если ты чувствуешь, что тебе это нужно, - как-то предложила Хлоя.

\- Нет. Это просто последствия. Рано или поздно все станет на свои места.

Но прошло уже три года, а все, на что она решилась – аккаунт в «Инстаграме». Работа в Галерее помогала справляться с овладевающими иногда приступами депрессии. Скоро они открывали грандиозную выставку, и Макс не могла иначе, как отдавать всю себя этому.

Надев длинную майку, она вышла на кухню. Хлоя, все в той же одежде, стояла у шкафчика с медикаментами и переворачивала все вверх дном. Явно что-то не находила и потому злилась. Макс молча прошла дальше в коридор и достала из своей сумки облатку аспирина, затем вернулась обратно, набрала стакан воды и поставила вместе с таблетками перед Хлоей. Хлоя посмотрела на стакан, на Макс, буркнула спасибо и проглотила несколько. Макс также молча включила кофеварку и начала доставать из холодильника продукты на сэндвич. «Еще одно замечательно утро…».

\- Мне скорее всего придется задержаться до вечера. Организацию фуршета также повесили на нас с Джейкобом.

\- Как угодно, - с сарказмом ответила Хлоя. Перед ней уже дымилась сигарета. – Уже даже не представляю, чем бы мы занялись, если б ты на выходных была дома.

\- Ведь это то, о чем ты просила, - Макс спокойно налила кофе. – Оставить тебя в покое.

Хлоя махнула рукой.

\- Славно.

Встала и вышла из кухни.

«Господи, что за дерьмо творится». Макс через силу втолкнула в себя сендвич и запила горячим. Кофе стал ее верным соратником.

В галерее ее уже ждал рослый парень в темных джинсах и пиджаке, он сразу открыл дверь впуская внутрь.

\- Как я рад, что ты здесь, они просто разрывают меня. Эй, - он присмотрелся. – Ты в порядке? Выглядишь уставшей.

\- Ночь со списками.

\- Ты же сказала, тебе помогут? Так бы вместе сделали.

\- Оставь, - Макс отмахнулась. – Что не ждет?

Джейкоб нехотя перевел взгляд с нее на блокнот с записями в своих руках.

\- Значит…

В Галерее царствовала суета. Макс с ног сбилась, снова начинала болеть голова, но вместе с тем она чувствовала удовлетворение – каждая вещь здесь, так много людей требовали ее внимания, показывали, что без нее им не справится. Она вносила порядок в этот отчаянный хаос, даже, если этот порядок истощал ее. В этих бело-серых стенах не было домашних проблем, непонимания и гнетущих размышлений – здесь была лишь постоянная смена, новые веянья или же ностальгия, что обрела форму, и Макс не знала, как бы она справилась со своей жизнью, если б всего этого в ней не существовало.

На часах было семь вечера, когда она закрылась в темной переговорной, нуждаясь в десяти минутах тишины. Впрочем, это было роскошью.

\- Вот ты где.

Джейкоб зашел и тихо закрыл за собой дверь. В его руке была кружка чая, которую поставил перед ней.

\- Иди домой, Макс. Дальше мы справимся.

Макс устало улыбнулась:

\- Сомневаюсь, что ты выглядишь бодрее меня. Вместе управимся быстрее.

Она впервые подумала, что он единственный не коверкал и не называл ее никак кроме «Макс» - как представилась при первой встрече.

\- А я сомневаюсь, что ходячий зомби нам многим поможет.

\- О нет, - Макс закрыла лицо рукой. – Я всего лишь забыла подвести глаза сегодня…

\- Э нет…Я не это имел в виду, - вдруг растерялся он. – Не твою внешность…

Макс засмеялась и слегка коснулась его руки.

\- Да я шучу, Джейкоб.

Парень выдохнул.

\- Но если ты настаиваешь, наверно, я приму твое предложение.

Она встала и пошла к двери, потянулась к ручке, но в тот же момент Джейкоб сделал то же, и она потеряв равновесие, чуть повалилась на него.

\- Извини.

Его грудь была твердая, и Макс словила себя на мысли, что хотела бы задержаться так на несколько минут – прижаться к нему, опереться и немного передохнуть. Глупые мысли.

Домой она ехала с надеждой, что вечер этого дня будет хоть немного лучше утра.

Хлоя предприняла героическую попытку встать с кровати. Вторую за несколько часов, если быть точным. Первый раз ей удалось дойти до кухни и даже выпить аспирин, теперь нужно было всего лишь повторить действия, но она с треском проваливалась. Голова уже не была похожа на медный чан, но в горле по-прежнему было сухо. Наконец у нее получилось. На часах было два часа, никого не хотелось видеть, но и сидеть одной в субботний день тоже. Хлоя дотащилась до ванной, на ходу пытаясь стянуть с себя одежду. Душ взбодрил, по крайней мере, она почувствовала, что сможет сделать более двух шагов, выйдя из дому.

Дверь в кабинет была приоткрыта. Не совсем кабинет, это помещение в разные периоды они использовали то как склад, то как что-то вроде гардеробной, сейчас же Макс поставила здесь стол и начала брать работу на дом. В старом выцветшем кресле лежал плед – похоже, она здесь и заночевала. Хлою кольнуло в сердце, вспомнились события прошлого вечера, ей стало стыдно за свое поведение. Последнее время у них совсем не ладилось, и виновата в этом была, конечно, ее работа. Макс перестала советоваться с Хлоей, перестала уделять время, но зато слишком четко определяла, что можно делать, а чего нельзя. Да, им нужны деньги: нужно чем-то платить за этот дом, за эти хорошие продукты и за развлечения, но Макс слишком часто начала давать понять, что все это благодаря ей или ее богатеньким родителям, или ее чертовой работе, поэтому ее пожелания не должны игнорироваться. А ведь Хлоя также работает, черт, она даже поступила в университет – сделала именно то, что Макс хотела, и теперь они на равных. Похоже, она единственная это понимает. А вот чего Хлоя никак не хочет понять – как работа может занимать так много места в жизни.

Достала из кармана ключи, перебрала, но передумала – лучше пройдется, купит что-то по пути и сядет где-то в парке. День располагал.

Хлоя нашла лавочку подальше от вездесущих мамочек с детьми и их шума. Поставила большой стакан с зеленым чаем рядом и закурила. Ветерок трепал ее волосы. В целом сегодня все было хорошо, также как обычно: Макс где-то пропадала, а Хлоя была предоставлена себе. Раньше, конечно, все было иначе, но по правде, она уже и не могла точно сказать, когда было это «раньше», а когда все вдруг пошло под откос. Странно, не понятно, как возможно, что сейчас при мысли о Макс она чувствует сначала раздражение и почему приходят вовсе не те воспоминания, какие хотелось бы, не понятно, почему она так изменилась за это время, куда делась та Макс, к которой она почувствовала нечто большее, чем дружбу. Нынешняя Макс стала отрешенной, холодной, словно помимо Хлои у нее есть еще кто-то, кому отдает себя и свои чувства, поэтому на остальное не остается сил. Хлоя почувствовала гнев, стоило лишь представить Макс с кем-то другим. По натуре она была собственницей, и стоило немалых усилий сдерживаться, если кто-то, конечно, по мнению Хлои, проявлял к Макс слишком много ненужного внимания. Например, Дерека спасла вовремя вернувшаяся из Канады Изи, а Уоррена — их поспешный переезд из Аркадии Бей. Теперь только Джейкоб мозолит глаза, и Хлоя начинает задумываться, что возможно именно он причина всех этих задержек и переработок, но не нужно быть ясновидящим, чтоб знать, какую реакцию у Макс вызовут ее подозрения. Нужно успокоиться. Попытаться, спокойно поговорить. Да, кажется, они целую вечность спокойно не говорили.

Увидев, что в ее сторону приближается очередная мамочка, Хлоя поспешно затушила сигарету и бросила в урну — не хватало ей еще одного штрафа.

\- Да не может быть, - вдруг услышала позади себя. - Хлоя, ты, что ли?

Она резко обернулась и едва не ахнула — возле стоял Френк. Такой же, как и три года назад, совершенно не изменившийся, словно сошел с фотографии. Хлоя как по команде встала, он зачем-то протянул руку, и она пожала ее. Они не были старыми приятелями, но все выглядело именно так. Френк удивленно улыбался.

Через полчаса они уже сидели на летней террасе кафешки за бокалом пива. Как оказалось, он уже второй месяц, как переехал из Аркадии Бей и снимает комнатушку не так далеко от них.

\- И чем промышляешь? - спросила Хлоя с подвохом.

\- Да чем придется, - он сделал паузу, что-то обдумывая. - Не тем, о чем ты подумала.

\- Я сделаю вид, что поверила.

Френк не ответил, откусила кусок своего бургера и медленно прожевал, глядя на дорогу.

\- А ты, Хлоя, типа начала новую жизнь? Наконец-то вырвалась из Аркадии Бей. Но ты же вроде хотела в Лос Анджелес.

Хлоя вовремя сдержалась, чтоб не спросить, откуда он это знает — ведь все было и так понятно. Призрак Рейчел сел за стол вместе с ними, отчего Хлоя захотелось в тот же миг закончить их милую беседу и уйти.

\- Пока не доехала.

\- Осела с кем?

\- Нет. Также снимаю комнату. Черт, - достала мобильный и отложила, увидев время. - Мне, похоже, пора.

Ей вообще некуда было спешить.

\- Эй, подожди, - Френк вытащил из заднего кармана джинсов маленький блокнот и вырвал страницу, записал номер. - Возьми. Если будет минутка, встретимся. Думаю, нам еще есть что обсудить.

\- Да, конечно.

Хлоя взяла листок и, попрощавшись, выбежала из кафе. Она не знала, что ее больше смутило — ложь Френку или то, как легко она далась. Она даже не могла ответить, зачем солгала, ведь Френку точно было глубоко наплевать, с кем она спит.

Ускорила шаг. Похоже, она заблуждалась, думая, что оставила прошлое позади — вот же оно, секунду назад сидело в кафе через дорогу. Три года словно исчезли, этим утром она проснулась на кровати в знакомой комнате от того, как со стола упала туш.

\- Прости, милая.

Пробормотала Рейчел, подошла и поцеловала ее.

Хлоя мотнула головой — всего лишь воспоминания, с которых Френк снял замок. Лучше бы она его не встречала, и точно надо было быть умнее и не идти никуда. Френк был живым напоминанием о том, к чему она так отчаянно не хотела возвращаться. Эта тема никогда не была под запретом между ними с Макс, но каждая старалась обойти ее стороной, дабы не тревожить раны. Макс никогда первой не заговаривала с ней о Рейчел, как и Хлоя не возвращалась к разговору об утерянной способности отматывать время. Все это было причиной того, что никто из знакомых в Аркадии Бей никогда не был у них. Никто из «выживших» знакомых, поправила она себя. Хлоя знала, что Макс поддерживала контакт с Кейт и, к ее неудовольствию, с Уорреном, но ни с кем из них не виделась. И это к лучшему, здесь у них новый круг знакомых, новые возможности, ничто и никто одним своим видом не напоминает о случившемся.

Она возвращалась домой и надеялась, что этот город достаточно большой, чтоб они с Френком больше никогда не встретились.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2**

Хлоя допила бокал пива и наклонилась к Макс.

\- Закажи мне еще. Отличный вечер!

С этими словами она вскочила и пошла на танцпол.

\- Это уже какой – третий? – усмехнулся Дерек.

\- Пусть отдыхает, - равнодушно ответила Макс.

\- А ты?

\- А мне еще списки сегодня составлять. Я даже подумывала с собой взять, но это был бы верх идиотизма, согласись.

\- Точно. То есть ты пришла сегодня выгулять Хлою.

Макс взяла со столика безалкогольный коктейль и облокотилась на спинку дивана.

\- Я знаю свой товар.

Дерек снова лишь усмехнулся. На танцполе Хлоя пошла в отрыв с его уже почти женой и останавливать последнюю он также не собирался. Макс пила свой коктейль и выглядела как всегда немного отрешенной, они с Хлоей составляли очень неоднозначную пару. Дерек не собирался углубляться во все тонкости душевной организации, ему просто казалось странным, что два человека с таким разным темпераментом могут ужиться вместе.

\- Как ей на новой работе?

Девушка не отреагировала.

\- Макс?

\- А? Ты что-то говорил?

Вот опять, ушла куда-то далеко в своих мыслях.

\- Как Хлое на новой работе?

\- Вроде нравится. Ее важно увлечь, иначе ничего не выйдет.

Макс помахала официантке и знаками показала повторить, посмотрела на часы – снова придется работать ночью, но ничего, так даже лучше, не будет ничего отвлекать. Последнее время столько дел скопилось, что на себя времени практически не оставалось.

Время.

Макс невольно нахмурилась, иногда она задумывалась над этим, запрещай-не запрещай себе, а все же мыслями возвращаешься. Если б способность отматывать время все еще была ей доступна, она бы точно успела все и даже больше. Да, в бытовых вопросах эта вещь была бы просто незаменима. Но нет, Супер Макс снова обычный человек и свои проблемы должна решать также как и все.

Она посмотрела на Хлою, которая вместе с Изи вела себя так, словно во всем клубе остались только они. Хлоя не изменилась за эти годы, насколько Макс могла судить, находясь постоянно с ней. Та же буйная, неудержимая Хлоя Прайс, панк-пиратка, боже, как же с ней бывало трудно! Кто нагрубил хозяину – Хлоя, а кто идет извиняться и умолять, чтоб их не выселяли – конечно Макс. Кто ленивая задница не хочет почистить кондиционер и кто вместо того, чтоб готовиться к опросу ищет ремонтника, потому что в доме не то, что сидеть невозможно, а даже дышать. Да, это ее Хлоя, та, к которой она прижимается ночью после очередного кошмара, и в объятьях которой перестает существовать прошлое, исчезает страх. Ее Хлоя, и она будет всегда с ней. За это можно простить…почти все.

\- Ну что, Супер Макс, ты наколдовала мне еще пива?

Хлоя повалилась на диван, от ее тела исходил жар. Макс просто показала на запотевший стакан, что минуту назад принесла официантка.

\- Ты просто чудо! Ребята, предлагаю тост – за Макс!

\- Хлоя, да что ты…

\- …Это она нас познакомила и благодаря ей мы так сдружились. Потому что, по правде, вначале я считала тебя, Дерек, полным мудаком!

Изи засмеялась, Дерек тоже улыбнулся и посмотрел на Макс:

\- Спасибо, что убедила ее в обратном. За Макс!

Они посидели еще какое-то время в клубе, Хлоя все рвалась продолжить веселье, но не нашла поддержки и попыталась заказать себе еще порцию чего покрепче, чтоб «поставить точку».

\- Тебе уже хватит, поверь мне.

Хлоя попыталась сопротивляться, возмущалась, что Макс только то и делает, что запрещает ей все, и в итоге замолчав, зло открыла дверь машины и села на место пассажира. Макс закатила глаза, ей меньше всего сейчас хотелось это все выслушивать, еще и перед их друзьями. Дерек поспешно чмокнул Макс в шоку и, взяв Изи за руку, повел в сторону подъехавшего такси.

\- Хоть один раз можно согласиться со мной и не надираться до чертиков, - негромко сказала она скорее самой себе.

Хлоя расслышала.

\- Блять, хоть раз можно просто дать мне сделать то, что я хочу и оставить в покое?!

Алкоголь уже гулял по ее крови, и различить некоторые слова становилось трудно. И здесь бы замолчать и просто вести машину, но Макс вдруг не сдержала себя:

\- О, отлично, а вместо такси можно сразу вызвать патрульных - наверно их сидушки мягче или тебе просто нравятся мигалки!?

\- Да что ты несешь?! Один раз было, и то не моя вина!..

\- Хлоя, пожалуйста, замолчи. Давай просто доедем домой, ок?

Хлоя сматерилась и ударила по приборной панели. Макс сжала руль двумя руками. Она не хотела и не собиралась заканчивать так вечер. Чувствовала, как злость вскипает. Неделя была напряженная и впереди – не лучше, а они снова орут друг на друга. Этот ее чертов эгоизм!

Макс припарковалась, Хлоя вышла и хлопнула дверью, не оборачиваясь, пошла в дом.

Заходя в смежную со спальней комнату, Макс увидела, как Хлоя легла на поменянную только сегодня утром постель, демонстративно не сняв ни пропахнувшую сигаретным дымом одежду, ни обувь. Макс закрыла дверь. Побаливала голова. Она села за стол и достала пару папок – работа сама себя не сделает.

\- Да, потрепало нас основательно, - Джойс поставила локоть на стол и уперлась лбом, задумчиво смотря перед собой.

В кухне и гостиной все было уставлено коробками, вещами, на полу лежали доски, обломки чего-то. За окном вечер. Перед Джойс дымились две сигареты в пепельнице, и стояло два стакана с виски. И Джойс совершенно не волновало, что курила и приканчивала остатки виски с ней не соседка-подруга, а собственная дочь. Это был первый вечер, когда они ночевали не где придется в госпитале, а у себя дома. Так непривычно.

Хлоя старалась не смотреть на свою, казалось постаревшую на несколько лет мать, она периодически закрывала глаза, стараясь представить, что всего этого нет, и она просто спустилась среди ночи попить воды. Но Джойс упорно возвращала к реальности:

\- Я не знаю, что с нами будет, Хлоя. Если Девид…

\- С Девидом все будет в порядке, мама. Он же бравый вояка, не из таких передряг выбирался.

\- Как же мне хочется в это верить.

Хлоя сделала над собой усилие и все же посмотрела на Джойс - ей сейчас нужна была нормальная дочь, которая поддержит ее, и Хлоя старалась как могла, но кто поддержит ее саму, когда силы закончатся? Мама не имела никакого понятия о всем, что она пережила за неделю до этого всего: не знала про угрозы Нейтана, не знала про Рейчел…Для Джойс существовал только шторм и его последствия, и Хлоя даже немного завидовала ей.

\- Мам, - она подошла и потерла плечи Джойс. – Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Хотя бы немного.

\- Посмотри, - обвела вокруг рукой. – Ты видела, что здесь творится?

\- Мам, поверь, оттого, что ты рухнешь от истощения посреди комнаты, чище не станет.

Джойс выдавила слабую улыбку.

\- Моя дочь. Всегда знает, как ободрить.

Хлоя подняла руки в защите:

\- Я только говорю, как есть.

\- Ладно, - Джойс тяжело поднялась и медленно пошла к лестнице. – Ты тоже иди, на тебе сейчас такая же ответственность за другого, как на мне.

Хлоя кивнула. Дождавшись, когда мама поднимется на второй этаж, она перелила остатки виски из ее стакана в свой и выпила одним глотком. Сделала затяжку. Две недели были в тумане, она даже не могла собрать в голове все события; постоянно куда-то спешила, с кем-то говорила, искала. Плохо помнила лица людей, но слишком ярко отдельные предметы: брошенная в коридоре госпиталя каталка с ярким пятном крови на ней, висящий над дорогой кабель, раздавленный телефон на асфальте и осколки стекла вокруг…И она была благодарна за то, что отсутствие свободного времени вело к отсутствию каких-либо мыслей. Теперь же она осталась один на один с ними, и силы были неравны. Хлоя в спешке выключила свет и поспешила на второй этаж в свою комнату.

В темноте на кровати проступал силуэт. Хлоя остановилась, глядя на него и не решаясь сделать шаг. Макс провела эти две недели на больничной койке под успокоительными, практически не приходя в себя. Врачи говорили, что она слишком истощена и нужно просто ждать, когда нервная система восстановится. В палатах лежали люди с переломами, ушибами – физическими травмами разной степени тяжести, шатаясь по коридорам, Хлоя видела много боли, но то, что было с Макс пугало гораздо сильнее. Макс не стонала и не кричала, ей не делали перевязки – не было никаких следов того, что с ней что-то не так. Только ее безмолвие, ее пустой взгляд, от которого у Хлои все холодело внутри. Она спала на стуле, положив голову на ноги Макс и как собака злилась, когда медсестры выгоняли из палаты, пока они не поняли, что лучше не пререкаться с этой синеволосой неформалкой. Для Хлои не существовало всех тех людей, что пережили локальный апокалипсис, что потеряли свои дома, возможно, близких, ее волновало только, чтоб Макс пришла в себя и была такой же, **ее** Макс, чтоб они жили дальше, вышли наконец из этого подвешенного состояния. Она одновременно и молилась богу, чтоб помог обеим это пережить, и проклинала как могла за то, что вернул ей подругу, а потом отнял. Она практически вытрясла из врачей разрешение забрать девушку домой и была достаточно красноречива в убеждение родителей Макс вернуть ее в привычную обстановку – в дом Прайс.

Хлоя тихо сняла джинсы и осторожно, стараясь не потревожить, легла под одеяло. Несколько минут лежала, стараясь выровнять дыхание и успокоить бешено стучащее сердце. Медленно протянула руку и обняла Макс. Она не могла сказать наверняка, чего было больше – ее желания защитить Макс или желания почувствовать, что она действительно здесь и никуда не исчезнет. Стоило коснуться, как Макс неожиданно повернулась и прижалась к ней.

\- Хлоя, это ты?.. – хрипло.

\- Это я.

\- Ты не уйдешь?

\- Нет. Отдохни, я буду рядом.

Она запустила руку в волосы Макс и закрыла глаза, надеясь на несколько часов спокойного сна.

Утро наступило неожиданно быстро. В полусне Хлоя резко подняла руку и почесала нос, открыла глаза - перед ней лежала Макс и внимательно смотрела.

\- Что пялишься… - зевнула.

\- Ты обслюнявила подушку.

\- Да ну. И что с того.

Глаза слипались.

\- Я вовремя отодвинулась.

\- Ага. Могла бы конкретно влипнуть …

Хлоя потерла лицо рукой, пытаясь отогнать сон. Она забыла задвинуть шторы, и теперь свет раздражающе бил в глаза.

\- Как ты?

\- Рада быть дома.

\- Я тоже, хоть поспать можно нормально. Если б еще никто не пялился с утра, вообще было бы зашибись.

Макс чуть улыбнулось, и это почему-то гораздо эффективнее прогнало сон.

\- Ты сжимаешь подушку во сне. Вот так, - Макс взялась за край подушки. – Забавно.

\- Правда, что ли?

\- Угу. Периодически тянешься и сжимаешь.

\- Не знала.

Рейчел никогда не рассказывала об этом. По правде, утром у них редко когда было время на поболтать.

\- Как ты спала?

\- Спокойно. Чувствую себя отдохнувшей.

\- Тогда…пойдем завтракать?

Макс поморщилась.

\- Ты не против, если я…

Она придвинулась и несмело обняла Хлою, вернувшись в положение, в котором Хлоя ее держала ночью. И это было так естественно, что она на секунду подумала, что проснулась, скорее от того, что Макс освободила объятья. Хлоя не удержалась и поцеловала ее макушку. Если бы она могла управлять временем, это утро тянулось бы вечно.

\- Макс?

\- М?

\- А как же обслюнявленная подушка?

\- Наверно, мне придется привыкнуть.

Макс дернулась и мгновенье удивленно смотрела на кафель перед собой, пока не сообразила, что все еще стоит под струями воды в душевой кабине. Последнее время участились ее странные «выпадения» из реальности. На минуту или две, иногда даже на пару секунд, когда сознание просто отключалось, а потом также включалось, дезориентируя ее. Было похоже как тогда, в Аркадии Бей, когда она владела силой перематывать время, но сейчас ничего не происходило, только темнота и никаких игр со временем. Макс машинально коснулась кончиками пальцев носа – кровь. Ей стало не по себе. Возможно все из-за перенапряжения, она даже толком не спит сейчас, не удивительно, что пошли последствия. Наверно, стоит снова начать пить таблетки, что прописал доктор Ричардсон еще в Аркадия Бей; тогда она пропила от силы полкурса и забросила, посчитав, что они скорее навредят, чем помогут, к тому же, к тому времени они почти перебрались в новый дом и все стало налаживаться. Сейчас снова что-то сломалось. Она не говорила Хлое про свои провалы… Впрочем, «Она и таблетки-то, наверно, не заметит», - Макс тяжело выдохнула и выключила воду. Нужно собрать себя и сделать то, что от нее требуется.

Полтора года назад она устроилась на работу в одну из престижных галерей города. Да, она не стала известным фотографом, по правде, даже обычным не стала, но лучше, чем эта работа и представить было сложно. После всего что случилось она не могла фотографировать, словно кто-то вырезал из нее эту способность. Более того, начала сопротивляться, когда ее саму фотографировали.

\- Послушай, мне претит одна мысль, что кто-то будет копаться в моих мозгах, но если ты чувствуешь, что тебе это нужно, - как-то предложила Хлоя.

\- Нет. Это просто последствия. Рано или поздно все станет на свои места.

Но прошло уже три года, а все, на что она решилась – аккаунт в «Инстаграме». Работа в Галерее помогала справляться с овладевающими иногда приступами депрессии. Скоро они открывали грандиозную выставку, и Макс не могла иначе, как отдавать всю себя этому.

Надев длинную майку, она вышла на кухню. Хлоя, все в той же одежде, стояла у шкафчика с медикаментами и переворачивала все вверх дном. Явно что-то не находила и потому злилась. Макс молча прошла дальше в коридор и достала из своей сумки облатку аспирина, затем вернулась обратно, набрала стакан воды и поставила вместе с таблетками перед Хлоей. Хлоя посмотрела на стакан, на Макс, буркнула спасибо и проглотила несколько. Макс также молча включила кофеварку и начала доставать из холодильника продукты на сэндвич. «Еще одно замечательно утро…».

\- Мне скорее всего придется задержаться до вечера. Организацию фуршета также повесили на нас с Джейкобом.

\- Как угодно, - с сарказмом ответила Хлоя. Перед ней уже дымилась сигарета. – Уже даже не представляю, чем бы мы занялись, если б ты на выходных была дома.

\- Ведь это то, о чем ты просила, - Макс спокойно налила кофе. – Оставить тебя в покое.

Хлоя махнула рукой.

\- Славно.

Встала и вышла из кухни.

«Господи, что за дерьмо творится». Макс через силу втолкнула в себя сендвич и запила горячим. Кофе стал ее верным соратником.

В галерее ее уже ждал рослый парень в темных джинсах и пиджаке, он сразу открыл дверь впуская внутрь.

\- Как я рад, что ты здесь, они просто разрывают меня. Эй, - он присмотрелся. – Ты в порядке? Выглядишь уставшей.

\- Ночь со списками.

\- Ты же сказала, тебе помогут? Так бы вместе сделали.

\- Оставь, - Макс отмахнулась. – Что не ждет?

Джейкоб нехотя перевел взгляд с нее на блокнот с записями в своих руках.

\- Значит…

В Галерее царствовала суета. Макс с ног сбилась, снова начинала болеть голова, но вместе с тем она чувствовала удовлетворение – каждая вещь здесь, так много людей требовали ее внимания, показывали, что без нее им не справится. Она вносила порядок в этот отчаянный хаос, даже, если этот порядок истощал ее. В этих бело-серых стенах не было домашних проблем, непонимания и гнетущих размышлений – здесь была лишь постоянная смена, новые веянья или же ностальгия, что обрела форму, и Макс не знала, как бы она справилась со своей жизнью, если б всего этого в ней не существовало.

На часах было семь вечера, когда она закрылась в темной переговорной, нуждаясь в десяти минутах тишины. Впрочем, это было роскошью.

\- Вот ты где.

Джейкоб зашел и тихо закрыл за собой дверь. В его руке была кружка чая, которую поставил перед ней.

\- Иди домой, Макс. Дальше мы справимся.

Макс устало улыбнулась:

\- Сомневаюсь, что ты выглядишь бодрее меня. Вместе управимся быстрее.

Она впервые подумала, что он единственный не коверкал и не называл ее никак кроме «Макс» - как представилась при первой встрече.

\- А я сомневаюсь, что ходячий зомби нам многим поможет.

\- О нет, - Макс закрыла лицо рукой. – Я всего лишь забыла подвести глаза сегодня…

\- Э нет…Я не это имел в виду, - вдруг растерялся он. – Не твою внешность…

Макс засмеялась и слегка коснулась его руки.

\- Да я шучу, Джейкоб.

Парень выдохнул.

\- Но если ты настаиваешь, наверно, я приму твое предложение.

Она встала и пошла к двери, потянулась к ручке, но в тот же момент Джейкоб сделал то же, и она потеряв равновесие, чуть повалилась на него.

\- Извини.

Его грудь была твердая, и Макс словила себя на мысли, что хотела бы задержаться так на несколько минут – прижаться к нему, опереться и немного передохнуть. Глупые мысли.

Домой она ехала с надеждой, что вечер этого дня будет хоть немного лучше утра.

Хлоя предприняла героическую попытку встать с кровати. Вторую за несколько часов, если быть точным. Первый раз ей удалось дойти до кухни и даже выпить аспирин, теперь нужно было всего лишь повторить действия, но она с треском проваливалась. Голова уже не была похожа на медный чан, но в горле по-прежнему было сухо. Наконец у нее получилось. На часах было два часа, никого не хотелось видеть, но и сидеть одной в субботний день тоже. Хлоя дотащилась до ванной, на ходу пытаясь стянуть с себя одежду. Душ взбодрил, по крайней мере, она почувствовала, что сможет сделать более двух шагов, выйдя из дому.

Дверь в кабинет была приоткрыта. Не совсем кабинет, это помещение в разные периоды они использовали то как склад, то как что-то вроде гардеробной, сейчас же Макс поставила здесь стол и начала брать работу на дом. В старом выцветшем кресле лежал плед – похоже, она здесь и заночевала. Хлою кольнуло в сердце, вспомнились события прошлого вечера, ей стало стыдно за свое поведение. Последнее время у них совсем не ладилось, и виновата в этом была, конечно, ее работа. Макс перестала советоваться с Хлоей, перестала уделять время, но зато слишком четко определяла, что можно делать, а чего нельзя. Да, им нужны деньги: нужно чем-то платить за этот дом, за эти хорошие продукты и за развлечения, но Макс слишком часто начала давать понять, что все это благодаря ей или ее богатеньким родителям, или ее чертовой работе, поэтому ее пожелания не должны игнорироваться. А ведь Хлоя также работает, черт, она даже поступила в университет – сделала именно то, что Макс хотела, и теперь они на равных. Похоже, она единственная это понимает. А вот чего Хлоя никак не хочет понять – как работа может занимать так много места в жизни.

Достала из кармана ключи, перебрала, но передумала – лучше пройдется, купит что-то по пути и сядет где-то в парке. День располагал.

Хлоя нашла лавочку подальше от вездесущих мамочек с детьми и их шума. Поставила большой стакан с зеленым чаем рядом и закурила. Ветерок трепал ее волосы. В целом сегодня все было хорошо, также как обычно: Макс где-то пропадала, а Хлоя была предоставлена себе. Раньше, конечно, все было иначе, но по правде, она уже и не могла точно сказать, когда было это «раньше», а когда все вдруг пошло под откос. Странно, не понятно, как возможно, что сейчас при мысли о Макс она чувствует сначала раздражение и почему приходят вовсе не те воспоминания, какие хотелось бы, не понятно, почему она так изменилась за это время, куда делась та Макс, к которой она почувствовала нечто большее, чем дружбу. Нынешняя Макс стала отрешенной, холодной, словно помимо Хлои у нее есть еще кто-то, кому отдает себя и свои чувства, поэтому на остальное не остается сил. Хлоя почувствовала гнев, стоило лишь представить Макс с кем-то другим. По натуре она была собственницей, и стоило немалых усилий сдерживаться, если кто-то, конечно, по мнению Хлои, проявлял к Макс слишком много ненужного внимания. Например, Дерека спасла вовремя вернувшаяся из Канады Изи, а Уоррена — их поспешный переезд из Аркадии Бей. Теперь только Джейкоб мозолит глаза, и Хлоя начинает задумываться, что возможно именно он причина всех этих задержек и переработок, но не нужно быть ясновидящим, чтоб знать, какую реакцию у Макс вызовут ее подозрения. Нужно успокоиться. Попытаться, спокойно поговорить. Да, кажется, они целую вечность спокойно не говорили.

Увидев, что в ее сторону приближается очередная мамочка, Хлоя поспешно затушила сигарету и бросила в урну — не хватало ей еще одного штрафа.

\- Да не может быть, - вдруг услышала позади себя. - Хлоя, ты, что ли?

Она резко обернулась и едва не ахнула — возле стоял Френк. Такой же, как и три года назад, совершенно не изменившийся, словно сошел с фотографии. Хлоя как по команде встала, он зачем-то протянул руку, и она пожала ее. Они не были старыми приятелями, но все выглядело именно так. Френк удивленно улыбался.

Через полчаса они уже сидели на летней террасе кафешки за бокалом пива. Как оказалось, он уже второй месяц, как переехал из Аркадии Бей и снимает комнатушку не так далеко от них.

\- И чем промышляешь? - спросила Хлоя с подвохом.

\- Да чем придется, - он сделал паузу, что-то обдумывая. - Не тем, о чем ты подумала.

\- Я сделаю вид, что поверила.

Френк не ответил, откусила кусок своего бургера и медленно прожевал, глядя на дорогу.

\- А ты, Хлоя, типа начала новую жизнь? Наконец-то вырвалась из Аркадии Бей. Но ты же вроде хотела в Лос Анджелес.

Хлоя вовремя сдержалась, чтоб не спросить, откуда он это знает — ведь все было и так понятно. Призрак Рейчел сел за стол вместе с ними, отчего Хлоя захотелось в тот же миг закончить их милую беседу и уйти.

\- Пока не доехала.

\- Осела с кем?

\- Нет. Также снимаю комнату. Черт, - достала мобильный и отложила, увидев время. - Мне, похоже, пора.

Ей вообще некуда было спешить.

\- Эй, подожди, - Френк вытащил из заднего кармана джинсов маленький блокнот и вырвал страницу, записал номер. - Возьми. Если будет минутка, встретимся. Думаю, нам еще есть что обсудить.

\- Да, конечно.

Хлоя взяла листок и, попрощавшись, выбежала из кафе. Она не знала, что ее больше смутило — ложь Френку или то, как легко она далась. Она даже не могла ответить, зачем солгала, ведь Френку точно было глубоко наплевать, с кем она спит.

Ускорила шаг. Похоже, она заблуждалась, думая, что оставила прошлое позади — вот же оно, секунду назад сидело в кафе через дорогу. Три года словно исчезли, этим утром она проснулась на кровати в знакомой комнате от того, как со стола упала туш.

\- Прости, милая.

Пробормотала Рейчел, подошла и поцеловала ее.

Хлоя мотнула головой — всего лишь воспоминания, с которых Френк снял замок. Лучше бы она его не встречала, и точно надо было быть умнее и не идти никуда. Френк был живым напоминанием о том, к чему она так отчаянно не хотела возвращаться. Эта тема никогда не была под запретом между ними с Макс, но каждая старалась обойти ее стороной, дабы не тревожить раны. Макс никогда первой не заговаривала с ней о Рейчел, как и Хлоя не возвращалась к разговору об утерянной способности отматывать время. Все это было причиной того, что никто из знакомых в Аркадии Бей никогда не был у них. Никто из «выживших» знакомых, поправила она себя. Хлоя знала, что Макс поддерживала контакт с Кейт и, к ее неудовольствию, с Уорреном, но ни с кем из них не виделась. И это к лучшему, здесь у них новый круг знакомых, новые возможности, ничто и никто одним своим видом не напоминает о случившемся.

Она возвращалась домой и надеялась, что этот город достаточно большой, чтоб они с Френком больше никогда не встретились.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3**

Макс словила себя на мысли, что слишком долго стоит над шкатулкой с украшениями, не зная, что выбрать. Точнее, она даже не выбирала, а просто стояла как загипнотизированная, глядя на маленькую трещинку в верхнем углу. Закрыла шкатулку, так ничего и не взяв. Попятилась назад и села на кровать, обхватила колени руками. Она не представляла, как сделает это, как выйдет из своей комнаты и пойдет туда. Встретится с другими людьми. Не знала, как выдержит церемонию. Она уже чувствовала, как железные тиски начинают сжимать тело, и если позволит им, то просто не встанет с кровати. Нет, так нельзя. Она нашла в себе силы приехать в общежитие, нельзя теперь спасовать, нужно отдать дань уважения.

Кто-то кротко постучал в дверь. Макс вздрогнула.

\- Войдите, - голос охрип от долгого молчания.

Дверь открылась и в комнату вошла Кейт Марш.

\- Я не знала, будешь ли ты тут. Постучала на удачу.

Кейт присела на край кровати.

\- Здесь так пусто. Многие уехали, пока все не восстановится…

\- Почему ты осталась?

Кейт пожала плечами.

\- Может, кому-то потребуется моя помощь.

Макс ничего не сказала. Некоторое время они молчали.

\- Ты…хорошо ее знала? – неуверенно молвила Кейт.

\- Нет, не то…Не знаю, - слова путались в голове и не хотели складываться в предложение.

\- Да, наверно, многие так себя сейчас чувствуют. Она училась вместе с нами, и ее смерть…

Макс запустила руку в волосы, она не могла заставить себя даже бегло взглянуть на девушку.

\- Что говорит Бог об этом, Кейт? – тихо спросила она. – Чего стоит одна жизнь? Лишь. Одна. Жизнь.

\- Всего, Макс, - ни единого сомнения в голосе. Озвучивание истины. – Всего на свете. Поэтому смерть одного – это трагедия для всех.

\- Тогда скажи мне, если это так ценно, стоит ли одна жизнь смерти других? И можно ли пожертвовать одной, чтобы спасти другие?

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь о таком?

\- Просто ответь мне, Кейт.

\- Но я, я не знаю, - она отрицательно замахала головой. – Никто, кроме Господа не вправе решать, чью жизнь забрать, а чью оставить. Это слишком большой грех. И я не представляю, как человек может продолжать жить после такого.

Макс сильнее прижала колени к груди. Она и раньше не была религиозна, теперь же едва ли представляла, как можно верить в «Бога» после всего того, что произошло. О какой «высшей силе» могла идти речь, когда у нее самой была сила вершить судьбы людей, когда она сама выбрала, кому жить, а кому умереть. Не боясь использовать то, что ей дали.

\- Макс.

Макс почувствовала руку на своем плече, Кейт легонько поглаживала ее.

\- Я вижу, как тебя что-то тревожит, отпусти это. Нам всем досталось, но посмотри, мы сейчас здесь, в твоей комнате, мы продолжаем этот путь.

\- Кейт, - Макс закрыла лицо, - ты не знаешь всего. Не знаешь меня. И я…я бы хотела рассказать, но не могу.

\- Мне и не нужно знать все. Мне достаточно лишь того, что ты, Макс Колфилд, не отвернулась от меня, что ты спасла меня – разве этого мало?

Кейт протянула руки и обняла ее, Макс не сопротивлялась.

\- А теперь пойдем, некрасиво опаздывать.

Макс шморгнула носом и кивнула.

На улице был теплый спокойный день, еще издалека они разглядели процессию, что направлялась к воротам кладбища, и влились в нее. Кейт держала Макс под руку. Никто не говорил, ничего не рассказывал. Макс высматривала Хлою. Утром она сказала, что должна сама пойти в общежитие, переодеться, что все будет в порядке, Хлоя все пыталась ее проводить, но Макс резко отказалась. Где же она…

Все собрались у гроба, святой отец готов был начать.

Макс почувствовала, как кто-то коснулся ее талии, Хлоя сделала шаг вперед и чуть придвинула ее к себе, со стороны это было едва заметное движение, но отчетливо отделило ее от Кейт в сторону Хлои.

\- Спасибо, - прошептала Макс. – Что ты здесь.

\- Всегда.

Большинство из собравшихся практически не общались с Алисой, но Кейт была права – Алиса была одной из них, и ее смерть касалась каждого. Макс смотрела на поблескивавший на солнце гроб и боялась отвести взгляд. Неожиданно паника начала подбираться все ближе. То, чего она так боялась, идя сюда. Что если она вновь потеряет контроль, если кошмар продолжится. Что если в этом гробу будет лежать не Алиса, а человек, который стал для нее дороже всего на свете. Что если «Бог» Кейт решит явить свое существование и заставит ее снова выбирать. И мертвые встанут из могил лишь для того, чтоб посмотреть ей в глаза и спросить, не слишком ли высока цена.

Макс повернулась и уперлась лбом о ключицу Хлои, закрыла глаза. И только почувствовав ее теплую руку на своей спине, она вдруг почувствовала в полной мере, насколько важна жизнь этой синеволосой девчонки-панка, почему за нее запросили так много. Что, если бы Макс не выбрала ее, ее самой бы также не смогло существовать.

Вернулись вечером. Джойс поехала в больницу к Девиду.

Макс устало села на стул. Хлоя зачем-то начала ходить по комнате, собирать вещи, что-то убирать.

\- Напои меня.

Сказала Макс. Хлоя сделала вид, что не расслышала.

\- Напои меня, - громче.

Непонимающе развернулась.

\- Напоить? Давай я лучше тебя накурю.

\- Нет. Напои. Я мало пью, много не потребуется.

\- Но зачем?

Макс просто смотрела. Хлоя чуть кивнула, она не собиралась спорить. Спустилась вниз, взяла джин из заначки Девида и два стакана, в холодильнике ничего кроме минералки подходящего не оказалось. Поставила стаканы на стол и отлила нужную порцию, придвинула один к Макс, но девушка отказалась, взяла из ее рук бутылку и долила джина. Хлоя мигом осушила свой стакан, Макс потребовалось два подхода. Жидкость обожгла горло, она закашляла, глаза наполнились слезами.

\- Еще, - выдавила из себя.

Хлоя также молча повторила.

Потребовалось действительно немного, чтоб алкоголь начал действовать, и тело перестало сопротивляться. Макс видела перед собой стакан с джином на дне, смятый чек, поломанный карандаш, второй стакан возле и пальцы, что его сжимали, взгляд шел дальше: рука с татуировкой, майка, шея и ямки на ключице. Хлоя что-то говорила, Макс видела, как шевелятся ее губы, но ей ничего не хотелось слушать, лишь сам голос Хлои долетал до нее. Улыбнулась, Макс следила за ее губами, словно могла читать по ним.

Недостаточно.

В голове не осталось мыслей, только общий фон и неуверенность, которую она так хотела утопить.

\- Нужно больше.

Придвинула стакан к синеволосой.

\- Воу, Макс, ты уверена?

Если бы была уверена в себе, не жгла бы себе горло. Макс приподняла руку и попыталась снова **это** сделать, просто попытка. И ничего не случилось. За прошедшее время она неоднократно пробовала мотать, но ничего. Что ж, теперь у нее есть такая же «одна единственная» попытка, как и у всех.

Макс встала и сразу же пошатнулась, не рассчитав, Хлоя подхватила ее, и девушка оказалась практически в ее объятьях. Она перестала что-то говорить – Макс заметила по губам, и в тот момент поняла, что теперь было «достаточно», коснулась пальцами ее щеки, затем шеи и притянула к себе. Хлоя остолбенела, Макс почувствовала, как напряглось все ее тело под руками, но это было всего несколько мгновений, следующее, что было – Хлоя отвечала на поцелуй. Отвечала с жаром. Но когда Макс практически потеряла связь с окружающим, вдруг отступила назад.

\- Кажется, ты действительно пьяна, - румянец залил ее щеки.

\- И что с того? – немного заплетающимся языком.

Похоже, целовать Хлою ей удавалось лучше, чем говорить. Макс сделала два шага и, торжественно преодолев расстояние между столом и кроватью, повернулась и посмотрела Хлое прямо в глаза. Нельзя было останавливаться.

Хлоя уперла глаза в пол, прежде чем перевести на девушку, и если бы Макс не выпила достаточно джина, то спасовала бы в ту же минуту и была бы где-то возле выхода из дома.

\- Я не хочу, чтоб потом ты пожалела об этом, Макс.

\- Задерни шторы.

Хлоя послушно задернула, в комнате стало еще темнее. Макс взяла ее за руку, подвела и попросила сесть на кровать. Все движения были скованные, словно она находилась в толще воды, но она выполняла их, а не замерла в страхе, как лань в свете фар на дороге. Хлоя сидела и смотрела на нее снизу вверх, белая футболка четко выделяла ее в темноте. Макс потянулась за молнией на спине – вниз – осталось только освободить плечи, и ее черное траурное платье упадет на пол, но дальше продвинуться Макс не смогла. В фильмах это всегда так эффектно, она хотела бы исполнить эту сцену перед Хлоей, сидящей перед ней, и в глазах которой неожиданное благоговение.

\- Хочешь, я…

Хлоя нерешительно тянется к ее плечам, и Макс чувствует ее горячие руки под тканью. Она не замечает, как платье все же оказывается на полу, и она предстает перед Хлоей во всей своей неловкости. Только нижнее белье. Не знает, что дальше делать, только надеется, что ее роль здесь сыграна, и дальше поведет...

Хлоя касается губами живота, чуть выше пупка. Макс вздрагивает, по телу побегает дрожь, и ноги совсем ослабевают, она почти валится на Хлою, но руки второй снова поддерживают – и в следующую минуту Макс уже лежит. Хлоя рядом, кончиками пальцев пробегает по ее шее, едва касается груди, пробегает, очерчивая ребра, к животу и обратно.

\- Ты…такая красивая, - охрипшим голосом.

\- Сними майку…

И Хлоя снова повинуется. Из них двоих для Макс это впервые – быть настолько незащищенной перед кем-то, но создается впечатление, что это именно она полностью владеет ситуацией и знает каждый шаг.

У Макс перехватывает дыхание. Хлоя целует, и когда Макс чувствует, как ее грудь касается ее, она понимает, чего именно хотела, приходя сюда. Хлоя забывается в поцелуе, ее руки обжигают. Макс перестает владеть своим телом, все, что она хочет – чтоб ее продолжали касаться. Губы Хлои целуют ее шею, плечо, опускаются ниже к груди, и Макс не хватает воздуха. Потолок начинает опускаться, стены сдвигаются - пыль, из-за которой Макс не может дышать – кровать становится отдельным миром.

\- Джинсы…сними свои джинсы…пожалуйста.

Осознание того, что это Хлоя лежит вместе с ней, что это ее руки касаются ее груди, талии и ног, Хлои, ее подруги, которую потеряла и вновь нашла, Хлои, другой девушки, сводит с ума. Она уже не представляет, как можно быть порознь, потерять физический контакт. Макс слышит тихий стон, и это только больше распаляет ее. Она берет Хлою за запястье и опускает руку к своим бедрам, Хлоя смотрит на нее, словно давая последний шанс отказаться от всего. Макс открывает рот, но слова не получаются, тогда она отказывается от них и прижимает руку сильнее. Чувствует, как браслеты щекочут кожу.

У Хлои есть опыт, Макс знает, ей самой только нужно подстроиться, прислушаться к себе. И она выгибается навстречу.

Выронила ключи. «Черт…». Над ней на втором этаже горел свет в комнате, значит, Хлоя была дома. Макс вздохнула, на сердце стало спокойнее. Однажды Хлоя заставила ее полночи изводить себя нервами: они особенно поссорились, и Хлоя выбежала из дома, а вернулась только под утро. Стоит ли говорить, что Макс чуть с ума не сошла, представляя себе, что могло с ней случиться.

Положила сумку на пол, разулась и пошла в гостиную, где повалилась на диван. Хотела есть, но не было сил вставать и что-то готовить. Откинула голову на мягкую спинку и закрыла глаза, так бы и заснула, если бы со стороны лестницы не послышались звуки. Встревожено оглядываясь, Хлоя вошла в гостиную, успокоилась, увидев Макс. Макс наблюдала, как она замерла, не уверенная, что сейчас делать – возвращаться обратно, заговорить или ждать, что предпримет Макс.

\- Я не ела еще… Это… Тебя в общем ждала. Может, закажем?

\- Отличная идея.

«Только, пожалуйста, не спрашивай что. Прими сама решение».

Хлоя взяла телефон и начала набирать номер, Макс облегченно снова закрыла глаза. Сейчас хотелось только, чтоб никто ее не трогал. Чтоб Хлоя не сочилась сарказмом и ни в чем не упрекала, Макс не против поговорить, готова к очередным сценам, но только пусть это будет завтра.

Хлоя села рядом и сложила руки на груди. В такие дни Макс было даже немного страшно ее касаться, словно то был совершенно чужой человек. Физический контакт ей всегда давался трудно и значил что-то, не просто случайное или дружеское касание, так глупо, но она всегда вкладывала в это нечто большее. Ссоры с Хлоей приносили отчуждение, и чем серьезнее, тем сложнее было все вернуть. Слов всегда было недостаточно.

\- Сколько это еще будет продолжаться? – спросила Хлоя. – Такое чувство, что мы не живем вместе, а делим комнату в общаге. А дальше – начнем подписывать продукты в холодильнике?

\- Нет, это было бы слишком.

Они зашли в тупик, Макс отлично это понимала. Понимала, наверно, как понимает человек, оказавшийся за бортом круизного лайнера, когда нет сил кричать, нет сил паниковать, и все, что можешь, это позволить воде забрать тебя. Болото было вокруг нее. Внутри нее. Трезвый рассудок твердил, что нужно сесть и все обсудить: что жизнь не состоит из постоянного кутежа, что есть ответственность за себя и свои действия и, наконец, что она сама устала быть «старшей». Она три года только то и делала, что строила, боролась с вечным беспорядком, пыталась понять, кто же такая Макс Колфилд, что от нее осталось, а что было безвозвратно утеряно. Три года вела бой с воспоминаниями и чувством вины, а теперь она просто устала. Фонарик, которым освещала дорогу им с Хлоей, начал барахлить.

Привезли рис с курицей. Ели молча. У Макс едва ли был аппетит, в последнее время она ела скорее из рационального понимания, что телу нужна энергия, чем из желания. Если б не была такой уставшей, позавидовала бы тому, как Хлоя расправляется со своей порцией.

\- Какие планы на завтра? – спросила Прайс.

\- Никаких.

\- Можем поехать загород? Я слышала, иногда люди организовывают пикники. Может, это несложно и у нас все получится. С первой попытки.

Макс хотела ответить, что это хорошая идея, но зазвонил ее мобильный. Посмотрела на экран и нахмурилась.

\- Да, Джейкоб?

Краем глаза заметила, как Хлоя бросила на столик картонный бокс с остатками риса и ушла.

Джейкоб звонил сообщить, что один из подрядчиков подвел их, и нужные конструкции не будут готовы к сроку, нужно было искать другого. Макс ругнулась, сказала, что они все решат и спасибо, что сразу предупредил ее. Нажала на красную кнопку. Как бы она хотела сейчас быть где-то далеко отсюда. «Если все и дальше будет так, то я просто свихнусь и очнусь в дурке». Открыла бутылку пива и сделала большой глоток. Наверху было тихо, во всем доме, словно, она была одна. Макс не спеша допила пиво, сбросила все со стола в мусорное ведро… Когда она добралась до спальни, Хлоя уже спала. Или делала вид, что спит. Макс смотрела на ее спину. Последней мыслью перед утратой связи с реальностью было то, что для нее она все также безумно красива, и не смотря ни на что, она рада, что они засыпают в одной постели.

 _Такая невинная… Такая банальность, но не могу не сказать: ты ангел, когда спишь. Эй, Макс… Макс, слышишь меня? Повернись немного… Да, сюда… Идеально. Как я мог тебя оставить? Ты – лучшее из всего, с чем я работал. Макс…_

Макс дернулась и резко открыла глаза. Во сне она слышала этот ненавистный голос, отдала бы все на свете, чтоб он навсегда стерся из памяти. Повернулась, чтоб обнять Хлою, как делала, когда мучили кошмары, но девушки не было. Макс слабо позвала. Дверь в ванную была закрыта, тонкая полоска света тянулась через всю комнату. Макс встала с кровати и пошла к ней.

\- Хлоя, ты здесь? Ответь мне, пожалуйста.

Взялась за ручку, но дверь была закрыта.

\- Открой?

Уперлась лбом о гладкую поверхность. Снова нажала на ручку, и в этот раз она поддалась. Макс открыла, и яркий свет на секунду ослепил. Внутри никого не было. Ничего не понимая, Макс ступила на холодный кафель.

\- Нет…нет, только не снова.

Серые бетонные стены и лампы дневного освещения. Макс попятилась назад, но уткнулась в тяжелую железную дверь. Ей было не выбраться. Это место изначально было построено, чтоб стать ее могилой. «Гробница невинности» - так он называл. Впереди за полупрозрачной ширмой она видела силуэт.

Макс похолодела. Ей некуда было больше деваться, кроме как идти вперед. Медленно, очень медленно приблизилась к ширме и отодвинула ее. Джефферсон стоял спиной, и она не видела, что было за ним. Как десятки раз прежде. Повернулся, услышав ее.

\- Макс, - и на лице искренняя радость.– Я боялся, что ты не придешь.

В руках он держал фотоаппарат. Все было так же как тогда: все ее чувства, эмоции, только удвоенные из-за переходящего в панику страха, что все повторяется вновь.

\- Давай же, - нетерпеливо сказал он.

Макс боялась даже вздохнуть, моргнуть, ибо даже случайное движение могло привести к тому, что в следующее мгновение она очнется привязанной к стулу перед ним. «Этого нет, нет. Не может быть. Все закончилось тогда». Джефферсон протянул камеру, и она приняла ее, как нечто сакральное.

\- Твоя очередь, Макс, - на губах улыбка, будто их связывает нечто особое.

Отступил.

Первое, что Макс заметила, резкий контраст: белые стены только ярче выделяли красные пятна на полу, где со связанными скотчем руками лежала девушка. Ее лицо закрывали длинные волосы, - Макс не могла понять, кто перед ней. Она подошла ближе, красные пятна сложились в слова, среди которых некоторые повторялись особенно часто - «Шлюха», «Убирайся отсюда», «Сама виновата».

\- Ну же, Макс, - Джефферсон легонько сжал ее предплечья. – Я все подготовил. Это такая честь для Рейчел, что именно ты сделаешь этот финальный кадр.

Макс не веря уставилась на девушку. Джефферсон присел над ней и неожиданно грубо повернул лицом к себе, большим и указательным пальцем раскрыл один глаз, что-то отметил для себя, пощупал шею. Только сейчас Макс заметила, что у Рейчел порезаны руки вдоль по венам, кровь размазалась, запеклась.

\- Ма-а-акс, - Джефферсон терял терпение.

Он снова стоял за ней, Макс физически чувствовала его присутствие. Обхватил и приподнял ее руки.

\- Всего. Один. Удачный. Кадр.

Только на этот раз в ее руках был не фотоаппарат, а пистолет. Макс замотала головой, попыталась воспротивиться, но не могла сдвинуться с места, руки сами передернули затвор.

 _Макс… Ма-а-кс…_ Голос Джефферсона был повсюду. Макс неотрывно смотрела на Рейчел, сталь в руках стала теплой, и курок был податлив. Макс не услышала, но почувствовала, как начала кричать.

Хлоя резко поднялась в кровати, еще не понимая, что заставило проснуться - сознание еще спало. Спустя несколько секунд до нее донеслось, что кто-то кричит. Еще секунда – и она узнала голос. Повернулась – рядом никого не было, встала с кровати и выбежала в коридор. В доме все еще было темно, но она четко различила фигуру возле двери в ванную. Макс лежала на полу, поджав ноги под себя и просто кричала. Хлоя включила свет и сощурилась. Она была в холодном поту, глаза широко открыты, и Хлоя хорошо знала этот пустой взгляд.

\- Я здесь, Максимус.

Попыталась приподнять девушку, чтоб та спиной облокотилась на нее, это было непросто. Макс не двигалась, она продолжала кричать, и этот жуткий крик заполонил все. Хлоя крепко прижала ее к себе и начала нашептывать что-то на ухо. Она сама была оглушена и, казалось, переживала тот же кошмар, что и Макс. Такое уже случалось и неоднократно, но только в первый год после случившегося. Ужасы мучили их обеих, но Макс страдала куда больше, дошло до того, что пришлось обратиться к доктору, ибо своими силами она справиться не могла. Хлоя думала, что все прекратилось, ведь уже продолжительное время они спали спокойно, но теперь все вернулось. Она обнимала Макс и чувствовала себя, как тогда; чувствовала, как возвращается чувство вины, ведь эта девушка так много отдала, чтоб Хлоя была сейчас здесь, а не гнила на местном кладбище. Мерзкое чувство вины, что ни капли поддержки Макс не получает от нее сейчас, когда это также нужно, как тогда.

Макс перестала кричать, из ее горла вырывался хрип, тяжелое прерывистое дыхание, она вздрагивала, пыталась освободить руки, которые Хлоя держала.

За окном серело. Хлоя, кажется, ненадолго отключилась. Резко подняла голову, тело успело привыкнуть к весу Макс, и разбудило ее, когда что-то изменилось. Макс медленно переместилась, Хлоя позволила себе вздох облегчения. Похоже, все закончилось. Протянула руку, чтоб коснуться ее спины.

\- Как же ты меня напугала…

Макс также заторможено повернулась к ней. Хлоя не поняла, что случилось, когда резко заболело горло и стало не хватать воздуха. Перед ней появилось искривленное гневом лицо Макс, губы чуть приоткрыты, она что-то шипела, в глазах – только ненависть. Хлоя закашляла, попыталась разжать ее руки, но не смогла. Все смазывалось перед глазами, начинало темнеть, когда Хлоя предприняла отчаянную попытку и ударила Макс ногой в грудь, и девушка повалилась на пол. Прайс уперлась руками в пол, судорожно пытаясь вдохнуть. Макс напротив лежала, прижав руку к груди, также пытаясь дышать.

Немного придя в себя, Хлоя привстала на колени и подползла к Макс.

\- М… - вместо слов получилось только сипение.

\- Хлоя…

Макс повернулась к ней и снова закашляла, сознание вернулось к ней, а с ним и осознание того, что она только что сделала. С ужасом в глазах подняла руку и дотронулась до лица девушки, Хлоя чуть дернулась в сторону в защитном порыве, Макс сразу убрала руку. Она встала и, все также прижимая руку к груди, сделала пару шагов. Хлоя остановила ее, обняв.

\- Со мной что-то не так, - прошептала Макс.

Хлоя хотела ответить, но не смогла, только сильнее прижала к себе. В голове неожиданно пронеслись воспоминания тех дней после шторма, она снова чувствовала эту хрупкость в своих руках, в ней нуждались. Хлоя провела рукой по спине, задрала сорочку, чтоб коснуться горячей кожи. Болело горло, и она все еще не могла восстановить нормальное дыхание, но это все ушло на задний план, ведь ее тело чувствовало другое, знакомое, и реагировало на него. Словно они так давно не виделись и теперь – первые мгновения встречи. Она жаждала этого контакта.

Макс освободилась от объятий и легла на кровать, взгляд уперся в потолок. Хлоя поежилась, потеряв источник тепла. Также легла. Макс заняла все ее внимание.

\- Снова проявочная, да?

\- Да.

\- Но три года прошло, я думала…

\- Хорошо, что ты такая отходчивая, - вдруг резко обрубила Макс. – Что год, что десять.

\- Я просто пытаюсь…

\- Что? Поддержать меня? Ты уже попыталась, - Макс повернула голову к ней. – Видишь, что получилось.

В ее голосе было раздражение, причину которого Хлоя не могла понять. Сжала простынь, из всех сил пытаясь сдержаться и ничего не сказать в ответ. Чем дальше, тем больше у Макс проявлялись признаки странной авторитарности. Она говорила с Хлоей как с нашкодившим ребенком, и в ее голосе был бессильный гнев матери, которая понимает, что ребенок не исправится. Это приводило в бешенство. Только минуту назад все, чего она хотела – это быть рядом с Макс, физически ощущать ее присутствие. Как много может измениться за одну минуту.

Хлоя повернулась на другую сторону, самое невыносимое – она, по сути, никуда не может уйти, они живут вместе, и любой «побег» на ночь или день сделает только хуже. В детстве все было куда проще, когда, поссорившись, она могла просто уйти «домой», пересидеть, а на другой день с холодной головой снова встретиться и продолжать «игру».

Хлоя лежала и не могла видеть, как на улице их дому подошел мужчина, с накинутым на голову капюшоном, остановился и какое-то время смотрел на темные окна. Он второй раз проходил по улице за сегодня и видел, как туда заходит девушка с каштановыми волосами, а до этого видел другую со светлыми в окне. Уже не первый раз ходил этим маршрутом и видел их.

\- Эй, Бимбо! – негромко позвал.

Из кустов выбежал питбуль и стал рядом. Мужчина пристегнул поводок и пошел дальше.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4**

Когда Хлоя проснулась, близилось к часу дня. Сразу же почувствовала ноющую боль в горле, потерла кожу. Макс не было, похоже, она заперлась в кабинете. Хлоя оделась, постояла, раздумывая, а потом спустилась вниз и вышла на улицу. В местном кафе заказала блины. С Макс творилось что-то неладное, со всем творилось что-то неладное, жизнь вокруг нее крошилась на глазах. Хлоя поковыряла в тарелке, аппетита особо не было, мысли снова за эти два дня вернулись к Рейчел. Какой бы была их жизнь, если б не было всего этого дерьма? Сидела бы Хлоя спустя три года в кафе, а на шее – синяки? Сомнительно. Но Рейчел предала ее. Рейчел, которая утром целовала ее, а вечером бежала трахаться с Фрэнком, и хранила свое предательство до конца. Если бы Хлоя поставила ее перед выбором, каким было бы решение? Что бы сказала? Что Фрэнк был лишь интрижкой, нужной для получения наркоты? Как бы мерзко это ни было, Хлоя могла поверить в это, здесь была логика. И поэтому нет, Рейчел бы не променяла ее на Фрэнка, не променяла бы Лос Анджелес на эту дыру под названием Аркадия Бэй.

Хлоя запихнула последний кусок и полезла в задний карман джинсов за наличкой, и вытащила вместе с купюрами клочок бумаги. «Да ладно…». После всех этих мыслей перед ней лежал номер телефона Фрэнка. «Как будто мне есть какое дело до него». Постучала ногтем по столу, посмотрела на часы. «Похуй». Взяла мобильный и набрала.

Долгие гудки.

Никто не брал трубку.

Хлоя успела понять, что это была дурацкая идея.

На том конце ответили. Недовольный сонный голос рявкнул в трубку. Хлоя помедлила, теперь она еще больше засомневалась. Но все же представилась. Теперь уже на том конце молчали, похоже, Фрэнк также раздумывал, насколько хорошей была идея.

\- Езжай ко мне. У меня пиво, прочая байда.

И назвал адрес.

Хлоя повесила трубку. Теперь она сидела и молча смотрела на пустую тарелку перед собой, и лишь подошедшая официантка вывела из оцепенения. Нужно ехать. Она не знала, зачем, и Фрэнк, пожалуй, был в числе последних, кого она бы хотела видеть, но надо было ехать. В конце концов, отвлечется от своей чертовой рутины.

Жилье Фрэнка по сути представляло собой тот же трейлер только в железобетонной оболочке. Промышленная окраина города с вкраплениями трех- четырехэтажных жилых домов. Ей пришлось попетлять, прежде чем выйти к нужному. Постучала кулаком в железную дверь, но пока не набрала его по мобильному, никто не открыл. Фрэнк сощурился, словно не узнал, кто перед ним, отступил в сторону.

\- Хорошо прижми, - бросил, удаляясь.

Хлоя фыркнула.

Маленькая прихожая вела в захламленную комнатку, а та в свою очередь в кухню, служившую также ванной. Фрэнк достал из холодильника четыре жестянки пива, порылся в шкафчиках и бросил на стол пару пачек чипсов и соленых орешков. Хлоя придвинула к себе пепельницу из банки из-под кофе и закурила. Она странным образом не чувствовала себя неуютно в этом бараке, напротив, было чувство, что не впервой здесь.

\- Ну что, Хлоя, - Фрэнк сел и закинул ногу на ногу, - пожалуешься на свою жизнь?

\- С чего бы? У меня все отлично, Фрэнк.

\- Ага, конечно.

\- В смысле, если я согласилась прийти в эту дыру, значит, дело - дрянь?

Он усмехнулся, мол, подловила.

Хлоя открыла банку и сделала пару жадных глотков.

Разговор не клеился. Она не хотела и не собиралась рассказывать о себе, а общих тем и не было. Пила пиво и горстями забрасывала в рот орешки, курила, глядя в окно за спиной Фрэнка. Удивительным образом молчание в его компании не утомляло, ей даже было в некоторой степени комфортно находиться в этой берлоге. Напоминало о той части прошлом, которая не была такой уж плохой: все эти поседелки на стоянке, возвращение домой под утро – ее панковское прошлое. Иногда она скучала по нему. Когда все было одновременно и устрашающе сложно и до боли легко.

Разговор лениво перетекал. На столе множились пустые пачки и банки, забивалась пепельница. Хлоя чувствовала себя спокойно, когда ее словно по голове огрели:

\- Я тоже хотел уехать с ней, - молвил Фрэнк. Никакой привязке к прошлой теме. - Увезти. Подальше от всего этого дерьма.

\- Лучше не стоит, Фрэнк, - Хлоя постаралась сказать это ровным тоном. – Я не собираюсь выслушивать эти изливания.

\- Ты просто не знаешь, она тебе ничего не говорила…

\- Заткнись, Фрэнк.

Размеренная атмосфера исчезла. А ведь она так старалась выбросить из головы и не думать, **что** еще связывало их троих, а он всего одной фразой свел все попытки на нет. На нее резко нахлынуло омерзение.

\- Эй, эй! Да чего ты кипятишься!

Хлоя быстрым шагом оказалась у входной двери, сняла с крючка куртку и начала поспешно надевать. Фрэнк вышел к ней.

\- Ты это из-за Рейчел, да? Стой ты!..

\- Мне пора, - бросила Хлоя и выбежала.

Шла по улице, почти что бежала, не замечая дороги. Внутри все вскипало, а осознание собственного бессилия только подливало масло в огонь. Фрэнк мог говорить все что угодно, мог врать или клясться в честности – все было одинаково, потому что от истины их отделяло три года. Рейчел была мертва и не могла занять чью-либо сторону.

Хлоя припарковала машину возле одного из домов и посмотрела на Макс.

\- Вот и оно, да?

Макс успокаивающе улыбнулась и сжала ее плечо:

\- Не делай из этого большое дело.

Хлоя присвистнула.

\- Конечно, нет проблем. Как скажешь, Макс. Видишь, я уже спокойна.

\- От твоего спокойствия вся машина ходуном ходит.

Макс взяла девушку за руку.

\- Можем просто пообедать, а на ночь поехать в отель.

Хлоя посмотрела на нее с надеждой, но тут же отрицательно качнула головой.

\- Нет, по-идиотски выйдет. Если они ждали нас на выходные и все такое.

\- Тогда подними свое достоинство, Хлоя Прайс, и идем к моим родителям.

Хлоя напоследок сжала двумя руками руль и отпустила, подняла голову и гордо вышла из машины.

Ванесса встретила их с распростертыми объятьями, да так радостно, что Хлоя на полном серьезе собралась обернуться, не стоит ли за ее спиной кто-то другой. Все это выглядело как иллюстрация к возвращению блудного сына, на что она не знала, как реагировать. Макс, конечно, уверяла, что для семьи Колфилд никакой катастрофой их отношения не стали, но Хлоя все равно не могла отделаться от мысли, что такая семья вряд ли бы хотела такую как она в качестве пары для единственной дочери. Да, она конечно оделась как могла консервативно, и Макс вряд ли делилась с матерью, в каком состоянии снова встретила свою некогда лучшую подругу, но все же, Хлоя была подозрительна.

К концу дня, когда обед был позади, и они разбрелись по дому, Хлоя окончательно поняла, что счастье Ванессы все же было наиграно. В этом и было отличие их мам – Джойс бы сразу вылила все на чистоту, Ванесса же скрывалась за хорошими манерами и следила за каждым своим словом. Хлоя не знала, как именно Макс говорила с мамой, но, похоже, Ванесса просто смирилась и приняла единственное верное решение – не ставить палки в колеса. И это можно было считать победой. Райян во всем поддерживал жену.

Хлоя стала перед полочками с разными статуэтками и шкатулками в гостиной. Макс помогала отцу в саду, и она была предоставлена самой себе. Хлоя смотрела вокруг и думала о том периоде жизни Макс, когда они были не вместе. Целый отрезок вырезан из канвы жизни, со всеми увлечениями, событиями, эмоциями и переживаниями. Макс жила в этом милом мире и ни в чем не нуждалась, все было идеально, но она все же собрала вещи и переехала. В такие минуты Хлое очень хотелось верить в неизбежность, ведь что-то же подтолкнуло Макс, и привело их обеих снова в этот дом, но уже в другом статусе. Хлоя невольно улыбнулась, этот день был не так плох, и она начинала с нетерпением ждать, когда они пожелают всем спокойной ночи и уйдут в комнату Макс, где все можно будет обсудить.

Взгляд упал на коллаж из детских рисунков: причудливые звери, замки и торнадо. Хлоя взяла в руки рамку и внимательно присмотрелась – у Макс действительно был талант, все было детализировано, цвета отлично подобраны.

\- Макс обожала это, - вдруг услышала она за спиной.

Рядом стала Ванесса.

\- Временами казалось, все что ей нужно, просто дать чистый лист и карандаши. Потом, конечно, подросла, появились и другие интересы. Друзья.

\- Макс очень талантлива.

\- У нее все впереди. Я собрала здесь ее любимые сюжеты. О, как она обожала все, связанное с замками, но не с принцессами, как можно было подумать, а именно замками. Башни, ворота, темницы, часами могла вырисовывать свою неприступную крепость.

\- А торнадо?

\- Необычно, да? Райян говорит, все из-за того, что она однажды пробралась в комнату, когда он смотрел выпуск новостей. Мы старались отгородить нашу девочку от насилия из телевизора, но здесь папа не досмотрел. Уже не помню, где это случилось, но торнадо был настолько сильный, что снес большую часть города. Максин так впечатлилась, что еще долго потом рисовала его. Истории какие-то придумывала… Я даже начала переживать и думать, возможно, стоит поговорить с психологом, насколько это нормально для девочки ее возраста, но потом все прекратилось. Просто переросла, вот и все. Хотя, конечно, с замками так быстро не было.

Хлоя поставила рамку обратно, Ванесса взяла ее за запястье, заставляя смотреть в глаза.

\- Послушай, Хлоя, ни словом, ни взглядом я не покажу, что мне что-то не нравится или что я разочарована выбором моей дочери, но только если буду знать, что это не недельное увлечение. Максим нужна поддержка, я знаю о чем говорю, она особенная, и когда мы отпустили ее в Аркадию, мы рисковали. Сейчас я смотрю на девочку, которую когда-то играла с моей дочерью, и которая выросла, и я не знаю, кого вижу перед собой.

\- Я люблю Макс, - жестко ответила Хлоя, выдерживая взгляд. – И я сделаю все, чтоб защитить ее.

Вечность Ванесса смотрела на нее, прежде чем отпустить запястье и отступить на шаг.

\- У вас есть еще два часа, - на ее губах снова появилась доброжелательная улыбка. – Потом буду звать к ужину. Пройдитесь к ратуше, она очень красива.

Ванесса вышла из комнаты, оставляя Хлою гадать, что сейчас произошло. Она ничего не рассказала Макс об этом разговоре.

Вечером, после ужина и мелких дел по хозяйству Хлоя позволила себе облегченно вздохнуть и растянуться на кровати. Макс переодевалась ко сну.

\- Ну что, все было не так плохо, правда? – спросила она.

Хлоя положила руки под голову.

\- Да уж, я ожидала никак не меньше «Сжечь ведьму!».

\- О-ой! Как будто бы в первый раз увидела моих родителей.

\- В новом амплуа – да. Иди сюда.

Хлоя потянулась и, схватив Макс за руку, повалила на кровать, оказываясь сверху. Макс сузила глаза:

\- И ты осознаешь, что мы в моей детской комнате, родители дома, а защелка на дверях поломана?

Хлоя бегло посмотрела на дверь и снова на Макс.

\- Правда поломана?

Макс кивнула.

Хлоя прикусила губу, подумала и в итоге повалилась на бок.

\- И это все?! – Макс посмотрела на нее в недоумении. – Это все, на что способна знаменитая оторва Хлоя Прайс? То есть, как вломиться в частную собственность и стащить что-то – без проблем, а как…

\- Твоя мама все еще пугает меня, - сдавленно сказала Хлоя.

Колфилд закатила глаза. Села Хлое на ноги и взялась за ремень на ее джинсах, Хлоя попыталась что-то сказать, но Макс легонько прикрыла ладонью рот.

\- Меньше шума – меньше поводов, ясно?

Хлоя кивнула, Макс посмотрела на нее и сама едва сдержалась, чтоб не засмеяться. Расстегнула ширинку и стянула джинсы, отбросила на пол. Хлоя чуть дернулась, когда теплые пальцы коснулись кожи. Макс провела рукой до коленки, затем выше и убрала руку, задумалась, а затем взялась за края майки и сняла ее, представ перед Хлоей с обнаженной грудью. То ли так упал тусклый свет светильника, но у Прайс в глазах загорелся огонек, она привстала, пытаясь дотянуться, но Макс толкнула обратно, наклонилась и, взяв за подбородок, впилась губами. Хлоя ответила со всей страстью, но Макс не дала распалиться и прервала поцелуй, синеволосая разочарованно вздохнула, но Колфилд и не собиралась останавливаться, только переместила свое внимание ниже, к шее. Хлоя вздрогнула, почувствовав теплое прикосновение к внутренней стороне бедра, губы Макс были заняты ее шеей, но руки бродили, очерчивая края нижнего белья. Совсем легко, словно пером. Прайс положила руки на бока Макс, но тут же почувствовала неодобрение.

\- Ты же помнишь правило: лежать смирно, иначе я прекращу.

Сжала руки в кулаки и положила на кровать.

\- И кто сказал, что у тебя были проблемы с поведением, - прошептала Макс. – Они явно не нашли правильный подход.

Сжала зубы, чтоб смолчать.

Пальцы отодвинули тонкую ткань, и от этого прикосновения Хлоя выдохнула, силясь не проронить ни звука. На ней все еще была футболка, что было преградой, голые ноги же натыкались на плотную ткань джинсов Макс. Она чувствовала жар другого тела, но не могла насладиться этим сполна, что только больше раззадоривало. Макс отступила, к неудовлетворению Хлои, она теперь просто водила по бедрам, играя с ней.

\- Прайс, посмотри на меня. – Хлоя открыла глаза. – Ни звука, помнишь? – Макс тихо засмеялась. – Ты же не хочешь, чтоб мои застали нас в таком неловком положении.

\- Что?..

Хлоя не успела досказать, Макс резко опустилась и ловким движением стянула с нее белье. А дальше захлебнулась от нахлынувшей волны, что обрушилась на нее. Макс хорошо знала, что делает, и чего хочет добиться. Хлоя не выдержала и запустила руку в волосы Макс, неосознанно прижимая. Весь мир сузился до размеров полуторной кровати, и ей уже было все равно, что они не одни в доме, и что мать Макс не особо рада ее приезду, было важно лишь то, что она сейчас лежала ниже пояса раздетая, и Макс там внизу вытворяла что-то невероятное. Сердце бешено колотилось. Хлоя закрыла глаза, второй рукой нащупала игрушку мягкого медведя. Еще несколько секунд – и она схватила его и прижала к лицу, заглушая стон, что вырвался из горла.

Какое-то время она лежала не двигаясь, волны отступали, уступая приятной слабости.

\- Хло?

Без ответа.

\- Хлоя, - серьезным голосом. – Твоя голова между лап мистера Пафлса. Ты развращаешь моего медведя?

Рука нащупала игрушку и подняла, Хлоя посмотрела на него взглядом «какого черта ты здесь делаешь?» и отбросила в сторону, чем вызвала недовольный возглас со стороны.

\- А его хозяйка развращает меня.

\- Ой, давай вспомним, кто первый вообще это начал!

\- Ты?!

Макс ничего не ответила, притянула Хлою за майку и чмокнула.

\- Я люблю тебя.

Хлоя внимательно посмотрела на нее, заставляя Макс отчего-то смешаться.

\- Ты больше не оставишь меня?

Макс поцеловала ее над бровью, потом над другой и в кончик носа.

\- Никогда.

Потом Макс выключила свет, накрыла их обеих одеялом, и через какое-то время Хлоя уже слышала ее размеренное дыхание. Сама она еще полежала, глядя на стены, под потолком которых горели на обоях звездочки, думая о тех самых пяти годах, что Макс провела в этой комнате. Она не представляла, что они еще когда-нибудь встретятся, что все так завернется, и все еще было сложно поверить, что по-настоящему. В прошлом осталась бунтарка Хлоя, обозленная, страдающая от мира, который ее совсем не жаловал, изводящая себя мыслями о настоящих чувствах Рейчел и не находящая подтверждения тому, что в этом самом мире для нее есть место. А Макс… Макс была искренней, именно она показала, чего стоит ее жизнь, и Хлоя не знала, сможет ли когда-нибудь отблагодарить ее за эту жертву.

\- Максимус...

Обняла ее, закрыла глаза.

Перед тем, как провалиться в сон, вспомнила про разговор Ванессы, что она имела в виду, почему они рисковали? Но сон был сильнее, и очень скоро Хлоя уже спала.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5**

С началом недели вернулись старые заботы. Макс встала без будильника, последний час пролежав с открытыми глазами. Бесшумно собралась и поехала в университет. Жизнь продолжалась. На парах пришлось доделывать домашнее задание по другим предметам, а после уже бежать в библиотеку. Зарывшись в стопки книг и журналов, Макс снова подумала, как ей не хватает времени. В конце концов, совсем измучившись от попыток хоть как-то упорядочить все, она достала мобильный и вставила наушники. Пора дать голове передохнуть. Мыслями вернулась к Хлое и почувствовала укол вины. Запустила пальцы в волосы. Что-то плохое творилось между ними. Раньше она и представить себе не могла, что можно проводить время без Хлои, не видеть ее, не слышать голос, сейчас же почти хотелось этого. Ей нужно было разобраться в себе. Но это временное явление, вопрос не шел о том, чтоб расстаться, одна только мысль причиняла тупую боль, нет, она еще была способна мыслить трезво и понимала, что их раздельное существование невозможно. Хлоя была ее, вся без остатка, так же, как Макс принадлежала ей. В сознании так прочно укоренилась эта уверенность, что не поддавалась сомнению.

Вытащила из ушей наушники и вернулась к конспектам. На телефоне сменились две цифры, Макс зафиксировала это и перевела взгляд на строчки букв, внимательно прошлась, но они почему-то не сложились в слово. Тогда она еще раз попробовала – только набор букв. Отодвинула конспект, раскрыла книгу и уставилась в нее. Снова кучка бессвязных букв. Макс потерла глаза, постаралась собраться, попыталась поводить пальцем. Взяла вторую книгу… За ней еще одну. Попыталась написать что-то, а потом прочесть. Подчеркнуть. Пыталась хоть что-то разобрать, но раз за разом получалась сплошная абракадабра. Макс чувствовала, как потела, сердце стучало громко, словно на экзамене, когда не знаешь ни одного вопроса.

\- Мисс… Мисс…

Почувствовала чье-то прикосновение к плечу и резко повернулась. Один из библиотекарей, молодой парень стоял за ней с растерянным видом.

\- Мисс, мы уже закрываемся.

\- Что?

\- Закрываемся. Читальный зал работает до восьми, - и показал на часы на руке.

\- Да еще и пяти нет.

Взяла телефон и уставилась на него, как будто в первый раз увидела – часы показывали начало девятого. Ничего не понимая, Макс принялась рассеянно складывать книжки, библиотекарь остановил ее.

\- Все в порядке я уберу, не переживайте. Только свои вещи заберите.

Макс выбежала из библиотеки на холодную улицу, жадно вдохнуло ртом воздух. Едва совладала с подступающим приступом паники. Из ее жизни выпали несколько часов. Просто испарились, а она и не заметила, не отдала никакого отчета.

\- Алло. Алло, Джейкоб… Извини, что беспокою… Черт… Ты, а-а… Можешь приехать сейчас за мной?

Хлоя бросила в корзину еще четыре бутылки пива, за которыми пришлось снова вернуться, когда она уже собиралась идти на кассу. Расплатилась наличными. Не вовремя позвонила Джойс, и пришлось, держа соскальзывающий мобильными плечом, собирать в пакет купленные продукты. Джойс не отставала и не согласилась перезвонить позже, ссылаясь на то, что дочь в последнее время совсем о ней забыла. Все ли у них нормально, потому что до Макс она также не может дозвониться, а это уже повод для беспокойства. Хлоя как могла заверила, что все в порядке, просто сейчас много… И сама же себя прокляла в уме, не договорив – от предложения «сейчас много работы» физически начинало тошнить.

\- Мам, мы все равно собирались приехать, - даже не краснея.

\- Замечательно. Давно я не видела своих девочек. Но все равно передай Макс, чтоб позвонила мне.

\- Непременно, мам.

Положила трубку и вздохнула с облегчением. Забросила пакеты на задние сидения и завела двигатель. Прежде чем тронуться с места, на секунду остановилась: «Блять, я просто поверить в это не могу. Ладно. Пофиг». Машина поехала.

Она ехала к Френку. Во второй раз за неделю. Она совершенно не могла дать оправдание этому и объяснить самой себе, какого черта она забыла у него. Хлоя просто начала ездить в его конуру. Они сидели, пили, говорили за жизнь, снова пили и почти не упрекали друг друга. Хлоя не рассказывала про свою жизнь… Или думала, что не рассказывает. Неважно. Френк кивал и после пары стаканов казался единственным в этом сраном мире, который мог понять ее. Потом Хлоя уходила от него и какое-то время шаталась по городу, приходя в себя, и домой возвращалась практически трезвая.

Про Рейчел не говорили. До него, похоже, дошло, что меньше всего на свете она хочет слышать, как он произносит это имя. И все было хорошо, если б в один из дней Френк не сорвался. Соблазн оказался слишком велик, а спиртного было куплено больше обычного.

\- Вы все думаете, что это я виноват, да? – сказал он, не поднимая головы от стакана перед собой. – Что я - тот мудак, что продал дозу и вот… Что это я… Знаешь, что, Хлоя? – посмотрел на нее пьяными глазами и показал указательным пальцем. – Ты также виновата, как и я. Да, блять, я продал этому уроду дозу, но ты довела ее до этого всего.

Даже если не брать в учет заплетающийся язык, он был слишком уверен в том, что говорит. Эта мысль не вчера пришла в голову.

\- Что за дерьмо ты несешь?!

\- Ты давила на нее. Ты же подозревала, что у нее кто-то еще есть. И ты давила, чтоб она бросила все и была только с тобой. Ты домогалась, чтоб она ответила, что твоя жалкая жизнь для нее что-то значит.

\- Заткись, мудак!

\- Она рассказывала мне это все, - Френк уже не мог остановиться в своем желании наконец облегчить душу. – Про ваши типа большие планы. Но она никогда бы не уехала с тобой, Хлоя, дорогая ты моя, никогда!

\- Да ты нужен был ей только для наркоты! Посмотри на себя! Ты в своем уме? Думаешь, такая как Рейчел повелась бы с таким как ты, если б ей не было что-то нужно?!

\- А нахрена тогда ей нужна была такая как ты? Лесбуха хренова!

Это было последней каплей, Хлоя буквально переползла через стол и повалила его на пол, ударив в челюсть. Френк не успел ничего ответить, в ядовитом тумане, что начал застилась взор Хлои, на его лице начинали расползаться красные пятна. И из глаз вдруг потекли слезы.

\- Я любил ее!.. Я любил мою Рейчел. Почему ты забрала ее у меня?!

Хлоя не могла бить, в руках вдруг появилась слабость, как и во всем теле. Френк застонал, от чего ей самой захотелось сделать то же. Боль все это время была тут, с ней, и теперь снова нашла выход.

\- Я… я любила ее.

Она почувствовала, как Френк сжал ее предплечья, слезы все еще катились по его щекам. Пора было принять, что они оба одинаково любили ее. Рейчел умерла, оставив в каждом одинаковую пустоту.

Хлоя сжала кулаки и ударила его в грудь, но удар вышел совсем слабый, попыталась снова - Френк остановил, и она потеряла равновесие. Она не знала, кто первым впился в губы, но это было не важно. Хотелось только одного – разорвать все в клочья.

\- Я в гребанном аду.

Произнесла Хлоя. Она лежала на смятых простынях, на матрасе просто на полу, и чувство было будто приковали. На потолке была отковыряла штукатурка, и Хлоя внимательно рассматривала черное пятно на грязно-белом, стараясь, чтоб больше ничего из окружающего не попадало в поле зрения. Со стороны послышался недовольный полу-стон полу-ворчание, и Хлоя вздрогнула, а ведь на пару секунд ей удалось убедить себя, что здесь никого нет. Теперь она работала над сохранением хладнокровия: нужно было решить, вскочить и быстро собирать свои вещи или вскочить и бежать в ванную. Хлоя чувствовала себя отвратительно. Почему до сих пор никто не изобрел телепорт?!

Мозг дал телу сигнал, мгновенье – и Хлоя уже сидит, свесив ноги. В глазах потемнело. Голова похожа на свинцовый шар, и ей как-то придется донести его домой. Поднялась, она приняла решение ни минуты здесь не задерживаться.

\- Хлоя.

Нет. Блять. Все было почти нормально, и даже будет – она успешно сделает вид, что неизвестно как оказалась здесь и в таком компрометирующем положении.

\- Хлоя, - уже настойчиво.

Почувствовала позади себя движение. Натянула свитер на голое тело, подняла джинсы и встряхнула, выравнивая штанину, обернулась и замерла: Френк встал с матраса и обмотал простынь вокруг пояса, за что была ему бесконечно благодарна, пара татуировок, шрамов, небольшой пивной живот – от всего этого, а еще от выпитого ее стало мутить.

\- Это… Это была ошибка, - прохрипел.

\- Да что ты, мать твою!

Надела джинсы и только тогда вспомнила, что не надела нижнее белье, жесткая ткань неприятно терла. Но искать не стала. Впопыхах натягивая сапог одной рукой и обматывая шарф другой, Хлоя вдруг осознала, что потратила всю наличность и не сможет расплатиться за такси до дома, а за руль своей машины сесть не рискнет.

Толкнула дверь собой, но та поддалась лишь наполовину – видимо, что-то блокировало, и Хлоя больно ударила плечо. Сматерилась во весь голос и начала толкать еще сильнее, пока буквально не вывалилась, минуя одну дверь и, как оказалось, вторую соседней квартиры, и падая на что-то мягкое. За несколько мгновения она успела проклясть все на свете и в особенности того, кто блокировал выход.

\- Извините, ради бога…

Услышала она женский голос, и только тогда догадалась поднять голову и посмотреть. Сумасшедшая быстрая мысль пронеслась в голове: что она на самом деле давно умерла и наконец-то встретилась с тем, с кем должна была. Теперь она задаст все вопросы и скажет то, что не успела. И найдет способ обойтись без слов, чувствуя, что ей отняло речь, ведь впереди, все еще придерживая ее, отчего они сплелись в странной позе, стояла Рейчел Эмбер.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6**

Хлоя курила. В пачке оставалось всего две сигареты, чего явно не хватит, если придется простоять здесь остаток дня. Она очень надеялась, что все закончится скоро, самовольно покидать свой пост не собиралась. Внутрь не пускали, что б она не говорила, а ведь даже угрожала, но ублюдки в белых халатах были непоколебимы, их неблагосклонность усугублялась полицейскими, что иногда выходили на перекур. Но сегодня Хлое повезло, она подслушала разговор, из чего узнала, что сегодня должны забрать. Это был последний шанс увидеть ее. Хлоя сжала фильтр слишком сильно, от чего появилась вмятина, выбросила. Рейчел лежала там, ее тело под простыней лежало в узком отсеке, вокруг был только холод и темнота. Лежала в полном одиночестве. А ее не пускали к ней. Сегодня последний день, когда они смогут увидеться, потом приедут ее родители-дегенераты и разлучат их навсегда.

Хлоя курила.

Только гнев и ненависть не давали ей спуску, не давали сжаться в комок оголенных нервов, упасть в болото жалости к себе. Ненависть делала ее сильной и почти бесчувственной. Почти. Так хотелось в это верить. Рейчел умерла. От Хлои отрезали кусок плоти. Ей ничего не вкололи – никакой анестезии, срезали по живому и не обработали рану. Рейчел больше нет. Ей завидовали, сколько грязных сплетен ходило вокруг, разговоров за спиной. Она слишком ярко светила. Хлоя многого не хотела замечать тогда, как сейчас не хотела верить в предательство и измену. Рейчел не придет и не заговорит с ней больше. Ее смерть очистила все вокруг от всей этой грязи. Погибла Рейчел Эмбер, молодая девушка, у которой все еще было впереди. Осталась только Хлоя Прайс.

Видит Бог, видит этот старикашка на небе, что она держится из последних сил, слишком много взвалили на ее плечи и продолжают взваливать, словно собирая по всем углам. Хлоя сжала три гильзы на шее, но ведь…Ведь она не была одна на этом поле боя. То, что она считала давно утраченным, вернулось – Макс Колфилд. Вернулась лучшая подруга ее детства и, не смотря ни на что, кажется, вернула с собой тот кусочек прошлой жизни. Там, под маяком, стоя и глядя на шторм, пожертвовала бы Рейчел всем ради нее, Хлои? Макс порвала фотографию, словно порвала все сомнения – нужно ли большее доказательство? Мир вдруг перестал быть задницей для нее.

Со стороны к служебному входу подъехала машина. Хлоя достала салфетку, высморкалась, провела рукой по спутавшимся волосам и пошла вперед.

\- Я за рулем и… И мне как бы непривычно, что кто-то так долго палит меня взглядом.

\- Да, конечно, прости.

…

\- Ты снова это делаешь.

…Потом вышел Френк, одной рукой держа простынь, что соскальзывала с его бедер, и они уже втроем застыли в совершенно идиотской позе. В тот момент Хлоя бы многое отдала, чтоб его стерло с лица земли. Он был здесь лишний, и вся цепочка событий, приведшая к этой встрече могла бы увязаться и без него.

Мэган.

Это Мэган первая отпустила ее, ибо Хлоя, кажется, совсем потеряла контроль над происходящим.

Мэган.

Длинные распущенные волосы, густо накрашенные глаза, даже рубашка, рубашка в тот день на ней была в клетку, правда, не в красную, а синюю. У нее были дела в городе, и десять минут как должна была выйти из дому. Да выйди она даже на девять минут позже – и они бы не встретились. Время подыграло.

Френк что-то рявкнул, видимо, это было приветствие, и Хлоя почти различила свое имя.

\- Мэган, подкинешь ее. Если по пути, конечно. Пока, короче, Хлоя.

Он резко дернул дверь, и стены содрогнулись.

\- Эм, ты подруга Френка, да?

\- Чего?.. Что? Нет! Я… я это… - судорожно пытаясь придумать хоть что-то.

\- А, ну все в порядке. Я могу подкинуть, тебе куда?

Хлоя отчеканила адрес – заученная фраза, что не раз выручало ее.

Они сели в машину, перебросившись еще парой фраз, точнее, перебросилась Мэган, Хлоя едва выдавливала из себя слова.

\- Ты… Это просто невероятно.

\- Да я сама невероятная, знаешь ли, - Мэган засмеялась, и сразу замялась, словно сказав лишнее.

\- Ты похожа на одну девушку…

Мэган вздохнула, похоже, она уже слышала это раньше.

\- Рейчел, да?

При этом имени у Хлои похолодело внутри.

\- Френк ее упоминал. Ваша общая знакомая?

«Общая знакомая. Общая».

\- Д-да.

\- А про тебя он, кстати, не рассказывал. Странно, как можно не рассказать о такой девушке, как ты.

Хлоя поперхнулась слюной. Увидев реакцию, Мэган поспешила замять последнюю фразу, но Хлоя не позволила:

\- Ты что, заигрываешь со мной?

«Ну охренеть теперь. После того, как этот мудила выбежал за мной в одной простыне, она решила заигрывать со мной?!».

\- Ой, господи, прости, я не это имела в виду, - переводя взгляд с дороги на Хлою. - Если ты девушка…

\- Не вздумай закончить эту фразу. Между мной и Френком ничего нет и не может быть.

\- Оу…

\- А знаешь, - Хлоя почесала макушку, побарабанила пальцами по лобовой панели. – Насколько сильно ты спешишь?

Мэган улыбнулась и ничего не ответила, сосредоточенно глядя на дорогу.

\- Тут есть одно местечко, - продолжила Хлоя. – Сверни вот здесь.

У нее появился глоток свежего воздуха.

Мэган не была копией Рейчел, только общая схожесть, общий типаж. Иногда Хлоя ловила похожие жесты, даже одинаковые слова; бывало, Мэган одевала что-то, в чем могла бы прийти Рейчел и Хлоя каждый раз чувствовала волнение перед новой встречей. Их голоса были похожи и то, как Рейчел произносила слова, но это все равно была не Рейчел. С характером более мягким, словно, все острые углы были скошены; у них с Хлоей нашлись общие увлечения, слушали одну музыку. Родители Мэган развелись и одно время она также была вынуждена жить с отчимом, к которому не питала теплых чувств. Все смешивалось, запутывалось, и чем больше Хлоя пыталась осознать, кто перед ней и что чувствует к этому человеку, тем больше тонула.

\- Ты какая-то озабоченная ходишь эти дни, - как-то заметила Макс. – Что-то случилось?

\- Да в общем нет.

Макс сидела на диване с новым альбомом одного из любимых фотографов. Хлоя плюхнулась рядом, устроившись так, чтоб голова касалась ног Макс и взяла в руки мобильный.

\- Я встречалась с Дереком. Он рассказал, что видел тебя днем в «Пибоди», ты была с какой-то девушкой.

\- «Пибоди»? – Хлоя запустила игру на мобильном. По комнате разлетелись глупые звуки чавканья. – Когда же это было…

Конечно, она прекрасно помнила, когда это было, и что Дерека там не должно было быть.

\- А, точно. Я познакомилась с одной девчонкой, Мэган, все хотела тебе рассказать.

Взгляд Макс застыл на цифре страницы «18» и не двигался.

\- Мэган? – стараясь как можно спокойнее.

\- Так по-дурацки познакомились, - Хлоя что-то нажала, и раздражающее чавканье начало перемешиваться с ауканьем. – Дерек, кстати, снова звал посидеть вместе.

«18».

\- Хорошая идея.

\- Правда? – Хлоя оторвалась от игры и удивленно посмотрела на Макс снизу вверх.

«18».

\- Да. Почему бы нет. Может… Твою новую знакомую позовем?

Хлоя протянула руку и коснулась подбородка Макс. Макс вздрогнула, но наконец смогла отвести взгляд от цифр.

\- Все хорошо?

Макс старательно изобразила удивление.

\- Конечно, а что?

\- Я думаю, она тебе понравится.

\- И давно ты с ней познакомилась?

Макс перевернула страничку. Хлоя увлеклась игрой и не сразу ответила.

\- На той неделе. Тогда я позвоню Дереку и забью время.

Перевернула следующую страничку, но ничего не видела перед собой. Все мысли сейчас были обращены к девушке, лежащей рядом. Хлоя всегда делилась даже самыми незначительными деталями дня, как же она могла не упомянуть про новое знакомство на **прошлой** неделе? «Тише, Макс, чего ты так завелась? Подозревать Хлою в чем-то? За три года можно было понять, что Хлоя любит тебя и верна. Успокойся. Это ты сама звонила Джейкобу, чтоб забрал тебя… Нет, ни к чему это не могло привезти, просто дружеский жест, надеюсь, он это также расценивает. Хлое точно об этом знать не стоит». Но как бы она не уговаривала себя, неприятный осадок не желал растворяться. «Ничего, мы встретимся с Дереком и Изи, познакомимся с этой Мэган…». Макс опустила руку и погладила Хлою по светлым волосам. Естественный цвет ей нравился гораздо больше, и она была рада, что Прайс решила вернуться к нему.

Они посидели еще какое-то время в гостиной, прежде чем отправиться спать.

Хлоя не горела желанием знакомить Мэган с кем бы то ни было. Ей было нечего скрывать, но от этого желания не прибавлялось. Мэган же наоборот восприняла предложение с энтузиазмом и, что больше удивило, сказала, что с удовольствием познакомится с Макс. Хлоя не особо рассказывала о ней, но Мэган была осведомлена о ключевых фактах, вроде, подруги детства, пятилетней разлуки и переезда из Аркадии Бэй. Мэган умела слушать и ее неподдельный интерес подкупал, но каждый раз, когда Хлоя хотела рассказать о чем-то, натыкалась на камень в форме тяжелых воспоминаний о шторме и способностей Макс. Странно, она и не думала, что их прошлое может быть настолько тягостным при знакомстве с новым человеком. С одной стороны, можно было бы обойти этот ком в горле, но с другой – события без него словно теряли объем.

С Фрэнком больше не встречалась и никак не давала о себе знать, да он и сам залег на дно. Похоже, чувствовал себя не лучше нее. Тому, что случилось между ними не требовалось разъяснений, требовалось только время смириться и принять как очередную паскудную страницу своей жизни. И это была еще одна причина, почему Хлоя не хотела приезжать к Мэган домой. Основная же была более невразумительная, но Прайс была совершенно точно уверена, что лучше встречаться на нейтральной территории.

Вся эта история с Мэган притупила истерику в ее голове, связанную с Фрэнком. Ее словно толкнули в костер отвращения к себе - то, что произошло, ни в одной вселенной не должно было случиться. Из всех людей на планете… Но это не была измена. Нет, нет, нет. Недоразумение, пьяный бред – все, что угодно, только не измена. И Макс не должна была об этом узнать, нет, Хлоя не могла так поступить с ней.

С другой стороны появилась Мэган. Только как друг. При том, что они как-то слишком хорошо поладили, не во что кроме дружбы это не могло перерасти. При том, что Хлоя думала о ней, что они начали много переписываться и Мэган то и дело вытаскивала ее в город, заставляя придумывать новые отмазки, чтоб убежать раньше с работы. А то, что она не рассказала Макс - не хотела зря беспокоить. Все равно они бы познакомились рано или поздно. Хорошо, что Макс неревнивая.

Когда пришло время встречи, к своему неудовольствию Хлоя обнаружила, что разволновалась больше, чем стоило.

\- Ты очень хорошо выглядишь, - сказала Макс, поправляя ворот ее рубашки.

\- Ты тоже ничего.

Макс слабо улыбнулась. Они обе почему-то уделили слишком много внимания своему внешнему виду, но ни одна не признала этого.

Макс отчаянно старалась делать вид, что ничего особенного не происходит и они просто идут на встречу с друзьями, но видела, что получается не очень.

Молча сели в машину. Хлоя включила радио, Макс уставилась в окно.

Когда приехали, Макс чуть выдохнула, когда увидела за их прежним столиком только Дерека и Изи. Ускорила шаг, чтоб быстрее поприветствовать их, когда к столику со стороны подошла девушка. Макс как холодной водой облили, неосознанно взяла Хлою за руку. Хлоя не говорила об этом. Незначительная деталь? Забыть упомянуть? Макс даже больше выбило из колеи не то, что девушка была до боли похожа на Рейчел Эмбер, сколько то, какую реакцию у Хлои она, должно быть, вызывала.

Хлоя почувствовала, как Макс резко схватила ее за руку, собралась спросить, что случилось, но в следующую минуту все стало ясно. Очевидно. Она ведь ничего не сказала Макс. Интересно, как долго теперь они смогут разыгрывать сценку «всего лишь еще одна знакомая»?

\- Хлоя!

Мэган заметила их. Прайс представила Макс, и Мэган неожиданно обняла ее как старую подругу, и когда она наклонилась и среди распущенных волос Хлоя различила синий цвет сережек. Те самые сережки – синие перья. На Мэган она видела их впервые. Макс также их заметила, в ее взгляде на Хлою читался укор, но Прайс сделала вид, что ничего не заметила.

Дерек с Изи поприветствовали их.

\- Что нового?..

Мэган оказалась эмоциональным собеседником, и Дерек с Изи с удовольствием подхватили ее настрой. Уверившись, что ничего страшного не происходит, Хлоя также приняла участие в обсуждении. Одна Макс не разделяла всеобщее веселье и по большей части сидела, наблюдая за всеми, изредка комментируя что-то. Часто ловила на себе взгляд Мэган, хотя напрямую девушка к ней почти не обращалась. Впрочем, то, что ее разглядывали, не так настораживало, как заинтересованность на лице Хлои и… восхищение. Макс хорошо помнила этот взгляд – помнила по отношению к себе. На это было больно смотреть.

\- Знаете, я недавно завела альбом, - воскликнула Изи. – Даже фотки распечатала.

\- Да уж, - вздохнул Дерек. – Теперь носится с этой бандурой повсюду.

\- И ничего не бандура, - Изи полезла рыться в сумке. – Обычный такой фотик… О, вот он, - торжественно помахала перед ними фотоаппаратам. – А ну придвиньтесь немного друг к другу, а то Макс только наполовину влазит.

Макс запротестовала, но Изи ничего не хотела слушать, и Хлоя сама взяла ее за плечи и придвинула к себе, с другой стороны пододвинулась Мэган. Изи нажала на кнопку.

\- Готово! Девушка, - подозвала официантку. – Сфотографируйте нас всех, пожалуйста.

\- Ты довольна? – усмехнулся Дерек после того, как официантка вернула фотоаппарат.

\- Еще бы! Завтра же распечатаю.

На прощанье Мэган зачем-то снова обняла ее, а с Хлоей ограничилась только словесным. Всю дорогу домой они промолчали, только за дверью Макс сказала вслух, словно обращаясь к самой себе:

\- Ты не сказала, что она похожа…

И почему-то не смогла закончить.

Хлоя подошла к ней:

\- Странно, да?

Макс пожала плечами.

\- Макс? – осторожно позвала Хлоя. – Все ведь в порядке, правда?

Макс посмотрела на нее.

\- **Ты** мне ответь. Я не знаю, каково это, видеть человека, которого…

И снова не досказала. Что? Человека, которого она любила и который умер? Это она имела ввиду?

\- У нас ведь так и не было случая поговорить об этом.

Хлоя отвела взгляд.

\- Не о чем тут говорить.

\- Видишь, - спокойно сказала Макс. – Каждый раз эта реакция. Ты любила ее, и я не знаю…слава Богу, я не знаю, каково это, потерять любимого человека. Но это не значит, что я не могла бы понять тебя.

\- Речь не об этом. Просто…просто… Черт.

Хлоя резко подошла к шкафчику и достала открытую бутылку джина, стоящую там с незапамятных времен. Налила в стакан и залпом выпила. Налила еще порцию, но Макс положила руку на ее, останавливая. Хлоя посмотрела на их руки, не зная, что делать дальше.

\- Три года прошло, Макс. И… и ты была со мной все это время. Если бы не ты, мне плохо бы пришлось. Совсем.

\- Хлоя.

Макс обняла ее.

\- Не знаю, что с тобой случилось, Макс. В последнее время ты стала какой-то холодной, отстраненной. Это моя вина?

Макс вздохнула. Уткнулась носом в шею Хлои, так и стояла, не спеша отвечать.

\- Что-то не так, - тихо молвила. – Со мной что-то происходит. Я…кажется, я снова запуталась, Хлоя.

\- Что я могу сделать? – прошептала Хлоя на ухо.

\- Не оставляй меня. Пожалуйста. Что бы ни случилось, будь рядом со мной.

\- Я уже обещала. Я держу обещания.

Хлоя почувствовала, как девушка на секунду притянула ее к себе, но тут же отпустила. Макс - все еще та же хрупкая девушка с нарисованной на майке ланью, которую Хлоя поклялась защитить. А Хлоя снова сильная, способная защитить от всех бед.

Макс знала, что сейчас тот момент, когда она может заплакать, ведь именно сейчас никто не требовал от нее быть стойкой, не требовал решать и действовать, но не смогла. Словно выключатель сломался где-то внутри. Могла только стоять посреди комнаты и обнимать Хлою, боясь, что если отпустит – она исчезнет, как и все вокруг. Как и вся жизнь. Стало страшно, что все обернется иллюзией, потому как реальность уже начинала вызывать у нее сомнения. Сны, память о том, чего не было и что могло быть – ее несчастное сознание едва ли справлялось и стоило лишь ослабить контроль, как все могло рухнуть в одночасье.

Макс открыла глаза и не сразу поняла, что видит перед собой – на шее Хлои была размазана кровь. Отстранилась. Хлоя смотрела с тревогой, но ничего не говорила. Макс взяла со стола салфетку и вытерла нос. Цвет крови на белом показался таким насыщенным, а потом все потемнело.

Очнулась Макс на залитой заходящим солнцем поляне, позади нее возвышался маяк, а впереди внизу – Аркадия Бэй. Солнце заходило, и все вокруг было в ало-золотистых тонах. Посмотрела на свои руки, словно проверяя цела ли. «Время…Что со временем…».

\- Макс!

Услышала голос, повернулась – на лавочке сидел Уоррен.

\- Как оно, Макс? – со свойственной ему задорностью.

\- Уоррен? Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Ты чего, Максипад, ты же сама меня сюда позвала.

Он встал и, подойдя к ней, взял за руки, Макс высвободилась и отошла. Повернулась, думая, куда сейчас идти. Ей сейчас было не до объяснений и разговоров – нужно выбраться отсюда. Уоррен снова подошел и попытался успокоить.

\- Я не должна здесь быть. Я не могу снова застрять…

Грехэм обнял ее за плечи.

\- Тише, спокойно. Я здесь, Макс, все хорошо.

Макс подняла голову, чтоб посмотреть на него. Уоррен выглядел спокойным, всем своим видом показывая, что не о чем переживать.

\- Где Хлоя?

Но стоило спросить, как он помрачнел.

\- Почему все всегда должно сводиться к Хлое? У тебя ведь был выбор, не делай вид, что нет.

Макс снова высвободилась.

\- О чем ты говоришь?

Уоррен зло махнул рукой, она видела, как сильно его задело.

\- Хлоя! Вечная Хлоя! Ты могла выбрать меня так же, как выбрала ее, но ты упрямо твердишь, что это была судьба, что вам предначертано было встретиться. Херня, Макс, полная-херня!

\- С Хлои все началось тогда. Когда Нейтан…

\- Что? Что началось? Простое стечение обстоятельств.

\- Я спасла ее. Каждый раз…

\- А меня бы ты тоже спасала, а, Макс? Герой дня! Стероиды для страдающих заниженной самооценкой. Я бы так же мог спасать тебя в своей голове, но выбрал реальную жизнь.

\- Это и есть реальная жизнь! – теперь уже закричала Макс. – Мне не место здесь, я хочу уйти…

Попыталась убежать, но он ухватил за локоть и прошипел:

\- Перестань обманывать себя.

Она вырвалась. Побежала по тропинке вниз, но уже очень скоро остановилась – впереди был обрыв, за которым ничего, пустота, как тогда когда она переместилась в прошлое по фотографии. Закрытая локация. Повернулась: «Идти назад?». Нет смысла, она все равно наткнется на провал. Тогда как же вернуться…

\- Черт!

Прошлась по краю взад-вперед, собираясь с духом. Остановилась. Выхода не было. «Только пусть это сработает», - взмолилась и прыгнула вниз.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7**

Стоило сделать один шаг, ступить на условно помеченную территорию, как тиски, что сжимали голову, растянулись на все тело. Ее практически парализовало от страха, в глазах начало двоиться.

\- Мисс, с вами все в порядке?

Макс взялась за железные поручни, и холод металла немного отрезвил. Она сама сюда приехала, и никто не осудит, если повернется и поедет домой. Просто потому что никто не узнает. Макс сцепила зубы. Нет, кроме нее самой ей никто не поможет. Пора наконец-то взять себя в руки и сделать это. Три года это изводило ее, питалось от жизненной силы и отравляло все вокруг. Хватит.

Предоставила нужные документы на пропускном пункте и зашла в комнату с перегородками из прочного стекла. Возле дальней стены сидела женщина с ярким макияжем, ссорилась со своим мужем по другую сторону. Или не мужем. Ее хриплый голос резал по ушам. Больше в комнате никого не было. Макс села за стол с выведенной краской кривой цифрой «3» и сложила перед собой пальцы в замок.

Его вывели спустя несколько мучительно долгих минут. Оранжевая форма на размер больше, - мешком висела. Похудел, черты лица обострились, некогда ухоженная борода была запущена – он представлял жалкое подобие себя самого. Злая ирония судьбы в том, что в этом месте всем было ложить на безупречное чувство стиля. С интересом осмотрелся, кто мог потребовать встречи с ним и, при виде Макс, губы тронула улыбка.

\- Добрый день, мистер Дефферсон.

Стараясь, как можно тверже.

Марк Джефферсон сел и внимательно посмотрел на нее. Стоило невероятных усилий, но она смогла не отвезти взгляд.

\- Ты стала красивой женщиной, Макс.

Голос обволакивал, вызывая в памяти.

\- Я почти не вижу ту неуверенную девушку. – Чуть наклонился к перегородке, от чего Макс также чуть отодвинулась. – Почти. Целых три года и два месяца ты не навещала меня. Я просил их позволить мне хранить хотя бы одно твое фото, но они не разрешили. И все, что осталось – лишь воспоминания. О тебе, Виктории…Рейчел.

\- К-как вам здесь?

\- Спасибо, что спросила, Макс. Скверно. Слишком много лишений. Но ведь это все, - показал рукой, - не навсегда.

Макс сжалась при этих словах.

\- А ты, Макс, расскажи мне, как сложилась твоя жизнь? Каким прекрасным фотографом ты стала.

Макс посмотрела на свои руки, на затертый стол. Женщина у стены продолжала браниться, что вносило только большую нервозность.

\- Почему? – наконец подняла глаза на него. – Я хочу знать, почему это случилось с Рейчел. Почему все так обернулось.

Джефферсон откинулся на спинку стула и сложил руки на груди. Она заметила, что левая дужка его очков поломана и держится на скотче.

\- Наверно, потому что некоторые вещи неизбежны, как думаешь?

\- Я не могу думать, как убийца.

\- Но можешь управлять временем.

На миг Макс запаниковала. Откуда он мог знать? Ни одна живая душа кроме Хлои не могла.

\- Когда ты начинаешь что-то делать, когда в твоей жизни случается что-то важное, в своем «настоящем» можно увидеть «будущее». Подумать, представить, к чему все приведет. Свести все факты, проанализировать. Кто-то неминуемо должен был пострадать. С появлением Прескота все только усложнилось.

Он говорил голосом, каким мог бы рассуждать о банальных вещах, вроде сегодняшней погоды.

\- Предвиденье, Макс.

\- Если вы такой умный, как же допустили до того, что полиция связала вас? – с издевкой.

Страх понемногу отступал, уступая место раздражению. Макс то и дело отвлекалась на пару у стены.

\- Моя ошибка лишь в том, что я думал, у меня еще есть время. Учись на моих ошибках, Макс, времени никогда не бывает много. Если ты уже видишь зачатки, срежь их под корень сразу. Я знал, что с Прескотом будут проблемы, но медлил с решением, пока этот обдолбанный сцикун не сдал все полиции.

Джефферсон не изменился, тюрьма его не сломала, он подстроился под нее, но не изменил себе. И сама того не желая, Макс почувствовала толику восхищения к нему. Три года воспоминания о том, чего по сути не было, терзали ее, но она ни разу не задумалась о том, какие эмоции вызывают в ней. Проще всего было все списать на ненависть. Сейчас она начинала осознавать, что фоном всегда было чувство неизбежности происходящего.

\- Ты же понимаешь, о чем я, не так ли, Макс? – Джефферсон заговорщицки улыбнулся.

В ночных кошмарах она давно перестала быть жертвой. И это тоже было проще – представлять себя именно таковой, когда говорила с Хлоей. **Нормально**. **Не** нормально было быть наблюдателем, вуайеристом, который следит за тем, как Джефферсон накачивает Кейт, делая ее безвольной марионеткой или всего одной инъекцией укрощает Викторию. Это не вызовет вопросы, как если бы она рассказала, что последнее время все еще только усугубилось и из наблюдения она перешла к действию.

\- Я не понимаю, о чем вы, - пробормотала в сторону.

Джефферсон покачал головой, в задумчивости поднес большой палец к губам.

\- Макс-темная-лошадка. Подобное поведение дает массу возможностей.

\- Для чего?! – вдруг вырвалось.

\- Время!

Донесся со стороны голос охранника. Макс собралась протестовать, но в комнату вошли двое в форме, собираясь выводить Джефферсона.

\- Стойте!

Повернулась, чтоб увидеть пару и заявить охраннику, что они здесь дольше нее, но там уже никого не было.

Джефферсон совершенно спокойно встал.

\- Навещай меня почаще, Максин.

\- Мисс? – снова тот же голос. – Все в порядке? Вы сможете выйти самостоятельно?

Нервно поправила волосы, снова обернулась, в поиске чего-то и, немного успокоившись, вышла.


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 8**

Хлоя сидела за кухонным столом и смотрела в чашку: чаинки кружили, прилипая к стенкам, ложкой вылавливала их и стряхивала на блюдце. Во всем доме было темно, только на столе горела лампа. Хлоя сидела здесь уже полчаса, чай остыл, превратился в пойло, но она все равно продолжала пить маленькими глотками. С их совместного ужина прошла целая вечность – три недели. После того, как Макс прямо на ее глазах потеряла сознание. Очнулась она примерно через минут двадцать, но с тех пор словно начался отсчет, только к чему Хлоя боялась представлять. Она, наивная, решила, что после их разговора все наладится, Макс увидит, как дорога ей и что пока они вместе – все под силу.

Ошибалась.

Макс снова отстранилась.

Но теперь это перемешивалось со странными приливами нежности, когда она буквально никуда не выпускала ее, почти панически боясь, что Хлоя уйдет и не вернется домой. Хлоя успокаивала, прижимала к себе ночью, чтобы наутро Макс встала, и не сказав ни слова, ушла на работу.

Хлоя опустила голову на руки, хотелось спать, но мучила бессонница. Дошло до того, что она уже сама начала предлагать Макс обратиться к врачу, на что получала категорично отрицательный ответ. Колфилд во всем винила загруженность на работе и были уверена, что все наладится после выставки. Хлоя не питала иллюзий. В конце концов, ее утомило это все. Желания возвращаться домой становилось все меньше. Отдушиной для нее стала только Мэган. Хлоя даже не представляла, как бы справилась без нее.

Поначалу откровения трудно давались, но чем больше наполнялась чаша терпения, тем сильнее становилась потребность ее излить. Мэган всегда была готова выслушать. Она не давала советов, которых Прайс не переносила и не сравнивала со своим опытом, это подкупало.

\- Не хочу, - потерла уставшие глаза. – Не хочу никуда ехать.

В один из дней она все же приехала к Мэган. Сидели допоздна, и Прайс так разморило, что дорога домой казалась сродни перелету на другой континент. Мэган дотронулась до ее плеча:

\- Макс будет переживать. Я бы на ее месте извелась от беспокойства.

\- Как же.

Хлоя уехала, но фраза Мэган еще долго крутилась в голове. «Я бы извелась от беспокойства». Интересно, а Рейчел могла бы сказать подобное? Беспокоилась ли она за Хлою хоть раз? Впрочем, какая разница? Просто Мэган… Она заставляет снова вспоминать и думать. Только и всего.

Макс мучительно пыталась взять себя в руки и действовать так, как если бы все было в порядке. Руки дрожали, все тело стало каким-то дубовым и плохо слушалось, а сердце наоборот, казалось, работало на двоих. Наконец-то настал день большого открытия нового сезона, завершение почти трехмесячных усилий и недоспанных ночей. Сегодня они должны дать отличный старт. Макс забросила в рот очередную порцию таблеток и внимательно посмотрела на себя в зеркало женской уборной. На ней было простое черное платье, которое было чуть великовато. Она не была собой довольна, но и критических недостатков также не заметила. Нужно найти Джейкоба и постараться держаться за него весь вечер. Ей необходима хоть какая-то поддержка.

\- Макс, вот ты где.

Он сам ее нашел.

Макс вдохнула и выдохнула. К ее огромному удивлению практически все шло как было запланировано. Механически делала свою работу, отвечала на вопросы и контролировала подрядчиков. Гости сходились. Торжественная часть была позади, Макс уже видела, как заказывает такси и едет домой. Она даже не думала позвонить Хлое – скорее всего она была где-то в городе и точно без машины. Хлоя начала пропадать куда-то, но Макс не могла или не хотела выкроить несколько минут даже чтоб просто спросить, что за новое занятие у нее появилось.

Кто-то окликнул ее со стороны, Макс медленно повернулась, стараясь не совершать резких движений – помощница руководителя.

\- Мы ждем еще двоих.

Макс уставилась на нее, ничего не поняв.

\- Еще двое, - пролепетала девушка. – Их поздно добавили в списки, но это слишком важные гости.

В этот момент позади нее вновь материализовался Джейкоб, и Макс почувствовала потребность уткнуться головой в его плечо и заплакать. И возможно она бы так и сделала, если б из соседнего зала не донесся отдаленно знакомый голос:

\- Отлично. Где шампанское? Принеси мне шампанское!

Макс так и застыла на месте, ожидая, когда обладательница появится в поле зрения.

Виктория Чейз. В блеске славы почтила собой их открытие. Все теперь стало похоже на вязкий сон, отчего Макс машинально дотронулась до своего бедра, проверяя одета ли. Те же короткие волосы, лишь прическа другая; идеально подобранные блузка и юбка, украшения. Макс словно вернулась в Блэквелл: снова та же Макс «Лузер» Колфилд, шатающаяся по территории со своим Полароидом, рассматривающая все исключительно через него. Она ждала, что Виктория посмотрит на нее своим «вы все говно» взглядом и сделает вид, что они не знакомы, а потом весь вечер будет игнорировать, и никак не могла предвидеть, что:

-Макс?! Макс Колфилд?!

В следующую секунду Макс обняли и легко чмокнули в щеку.

\- Как жить в этом мире, когда он так тесен? – воскликнула она, поднимая руки в недоумении.

К ним подошел высокий блондин с двумя бокалами шампанского, Виктория сразу выхватила один и сделала глоток, словно изнывала от жажды.

\- Это – Джейк, - коротко. – Мы что-то вроде приглашенных звезд. Джейк, будь так добр, я, кажется, видела здесь устрицы…

Джейк все понял, также молча удалился.

\- По правде, приглашенная звезда здесь только одна, но ты ведь понимаешь, без +1 на такие вечера не ходят. Господи, Макс, где здесь можно сесть? Я весь день на ногах!

Все еще опешившая от внезапной встречи, Макс повела ее к свободным диванчикам в большом зале.

\- Невероятно, Макс. Ты выставляешься здесь?

\- Эм, нет. Работаю.

«Да, а теперь ты посмотришь на меня, как на чернь недостойную».

\- Неплохо, - спокойно ответила Виктория. – Я знала, что ты сразу уехала из Аркадии Бэй, но не имела понятия куда. А потом, знаешь, у самой все завертелось и вот – раз! – и сколько прошло? Года три, наверно, да?

Макс кивнула.

\- Поразительно. Тогда за встречу!

Макс хотела сказать, что лучше ей сейчас не пить, но Виктория была слишком напориста, и она чуть пригубила.

\- После шторма все так изменилось. Все разбежались кто куда. И эта мерзкая история с Джефферсоном… Группа еще раз собралась, но тебя, кажется, не было тогда, да?

\- Да, мы… сразу уехали, - пробормотала Макс. Не особо хотелось поднимать события трехлетней давности.

\- Мы? Кто это «мы»?

\- Ну…мы. С Хлоей.

Виктория вперилась в нее взглядом.

\- Ты про ту панкуху? Точно, - щелкнула пальцами. – Вы же были подругами. Или подожди… - она сделала паузу, словно в голове начала выстраиваться некая цепочка. – Больше, чем подругами?

Макс стушевалась. Ее личная жизнь никогда не была для нее проблемой, потому как нигде не обсуждалась. А кому надо было, вроде Дерекаи Изи, и так все знали. Сейчас же перед ней сидел человек из ее прошлого, еще и никто иной как Виктория «Кашемировая блузка» Чейз. Макс не нашла что ответить, поэтому взяла бокал и отпила еще. У Виктории расширились глаза от удивления.

\- Вау, Макс. Конечно, глянешь на эту Хлою – все сразу ясно, а вот ты, дорогуша, темная лошадка. Бедняга Уоррен, - смешок. – Вечная френдзона. Он хотя бы знает?

\- Нет.

\- Послушай, - Виктория неожиданно взяла ее за руки. – Я совсем не против таких отношений, это даже круто в некотором роде. И мы обязательно должны вместе затусить, вспомнить старушку Аркадию. За нее!

Макс не знала, было ли это из-за стресса или шампанского, которое в этот вечер пилось как вода, но общение с Викторией никогда еще не давалось так легко. И в какой-то момент Макс подумала, что рада этой встрече. Что пришло время перестать блокировать ту часть своей жизни и позволить ей на равных сосуществовать с нынешней.

К ним подсел Джейкоб, чему Виктория очень обрадовалась. Макс посмотрела на часы и поняла, что ей, по сути, некуда спешить, что она заслужила один вечер отдыха. Перед глазами мелькали люди, пару раз к ней даже кто-то подходил, но под конец все окончательно слилось. Голос Виктории, ее смех звенел в ушах, теплое плечо сидящего рядом Джейкоба дарило то чувство комфорта, в котором она постоянно отказывала себе. Он был добр к ней, без него она бы не смогла все это потянуть, и самое важное, он слишком хорошо понимал ее.

Последнее, что Макс отчетливо запомнила, было теплое дыхание Виктории, которая прошептала на ухо:

\- Он такая душка, Макс. Так бы и впилась в эти губы.

Звонил мобильный, но она не слышала или не хотела слышать. Все было хорошо. Все было просто прекрасно.


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 9**

Мэган стояла у переносной плитки на две конфорки, пытаясь приготовить жаркое без помощи большинства приборов, которые нужны для этого. Чувствовала себя первопроходцем, так как была уверена, что до нее никто на этой кухоньке ничего путного не готовил и вряд ли будет в обозримом будущем. Фрэнк лежал на матрасе в спальне и то ли дремал, то ли клацал на телефоне, в любом случае, уже полчаса она его не слышала. По доброте душевной Мэган решила прийти к нему и приготовить ужин, Фрэнк, конечно, возражал и никак не хотел пускать в квартиру, но под напором сдался. Он ей даже нравился, по крайней мере, сосед из него был вполне неплохой и даже пару раз отогнал от нее двух отморозков, что прицепились на улице. Мэган знала, что похожа на его бывшую, которая то ли бросила его, то ли еще что, поэтому ее вид, скорее всего, вызывал в его памяти болезненные воспоминания. Наверно поэтому он старался держаться на расстоянии. Впрочем, нужно признаться, что гораздо больше сейчас Мэган интересовал не сам Фрэнк, а его знакомства и в особенности Хлоя. Она уже пыталась несколько раз выпытать информацию, но он отвечал крайне неохотно, так что сегодня Мэган надеялась, что хорошая домашняя еда размягчит его сердце, а бутылка вина развяжет язык.

Когда она позвала к столу, Фрэнк сел, сонно глядя на тарелки, вилки, стаканы, которые она старательно расставила. Ничего не сказал, молча принялся за еду. Мэган накладывала в его тарелку, подливала вина и неспешно рассказывала о недавнем приключении по дороге домой, стараясь быть ненавязчивой. И ее тактика мало-помалу начала приносить плоды – Фрэнк поддерживал беседу, даже пошутил раз. К окончанию ужина он уже был расслаблен, лениво жевал принесенный ею штрудель, развалившись на стуле.

\- …так у вас с Хлоей только деловые, да? – в отличие от него Мэган была полностью трезвой.

Фрэнк кивнул.

\- Упаси леший еще что-то иметь.

Мэган решила не напоминать про тот день, когда они познакомились, и все выглядело довольно двусмысленно.

\- Наверно. Ведь у нее вроде все серьезно с ее девушкой. Кстати, ты ее знаешь?

Фрэнк икнул.

\- А то как же не знать. Вломились ко мне в трейлер, копались в моих вещах. Не удивлен, что она так с этой Макс и осталась – обе хороши.

\- Думаешь, они подходят друг другу? – безразличным голосом.

\- Один черт.

Мэган затихла, обдумывая, что еще спросить. Фрэнк повозил ложкой по тарелке.

\- А ты запала на Хлою, что ли?

Не ответила.

\- Вот же блять. Развелось вас. В любом случае, лучше не лезь. Они там вместе и все в порядке.

\- Да, - фыркнула Мэган. – Также как ты не лез, наверно. – Он непонимающе посмотрел на нее. – Видок твой, когда мы с Хлоей познакомились, был, мягко говоря, наводящий на определенные мысли.

Фрэнк сел прямо.

\- Эта хрень была ошибкой. Мы оба перебрали. Блять, да я ее даже не видел после того дня!

\- Да тише ты, Фрэнк. Это твое дело. Но если даже ты не устоял, тогда точно не удерживай меня, - достала пачку сигарет и закурила.

Фрэнк смотрел на нее со смесью недовольства и удивления.

\- Тебе девок, что ли мало? Нафига она тебе?

Мэган выпустила струю дыма.

\- Что ты стал так за нее? Все время делал вид, что тебя вообще не гребет, а тут так всполошился.

Он хотел что-то ответить, но не нашел подходящих слов. Возможно, все было потому, что тошнило от самой мысли об очередном треугольнике. Меньше всего хотелось, чтоб эта чертова история повторялась.

\- Она мне нравится, Фрэнк, очень нравится. Или какая-то Макс Колфилд имеет больше прав быть счастливой, чем я?

Френку стало не по себя, к горлу начала подступать тошнота, и он сорвался с места, стараясь донести до унитаза. Это была плохая идея – пускать ее сюда.

Мэган услышала, как в туалете спустили воду и пошла. Стала в дверном проеме, с жалостью глядя, как он полулежит, облокотившись о стену. Подобный образ жизни совсем не способствовал хорошему самочувствию.

\- Фрэнк, как же так. Я так старалась, а ты взял и выблевал все.

Присела, чтоб поравняться с ним и полотенцем вытерла слюну с его губ.

\- Знаю, тебе трудно, – сказала. Фрэнк не отворачивался, пока она вытирала его. – Когда дело касается сердца… Разве ты бы отдал Рейчел? Уверена, ты бы боролся за то, чтоб она осталась с тобой. Ты был уверен, что с тобой ей было лучше.

\- Рейчел…

\- Да. И я так же уверена. Я не плохой человек, Фрэнк. Я вижу, как чувствует себя Хлоя и знаю, что могу все исправить. Я позвоню тебе.

Мэган встала и пошла собираться. Все вышло не так, как она планировала, но что поделаешь, вернуться в прошлое и исправить ход разговора она не могла. Она была честна с Фрэнком, была уверена, что Хлоя заслуживает лучшего. Было очевидно, что Хлоя страдает, и Мэган чувствовала в себе силы это исправить. Макс Колфилд определенно не заслуживала того, что получила, иначе б не вела себя так. Мэган знала, что их связывало что-то особенное, но это было в прошлом, а сейчас…

Мэган приняла душ, стояла у зеркала в комнате, втирая лосьон в кожу. Она подозревала, что желания имеют тенденцию сбываться, вот только не думала, что так скоро.

В дверь позвонили.

Макс вернулась домой. Разулась, положила сумку на обычное место. Она чувствовала себя хорошо. Устала, но это была хроническая усталость, от которой она надеялась избавиться в ближайшие недели.

\- Хлоя! – позвала Макс. – Хлоя, я дома!

Давно ей так не хотелось прийти домой и обнять свою девушку. Если бы не период тестов в университете, она бы предложила поехать загород, наконец-то провести время вдвоем. Но ничего, они еще успеют.

Хлоя сидела на диване, уткнувшись в телефон. Макс подбежала к ней и поцеловала в щеку, но Хлоя почему-то никак не отреагировала.

\- Эй? Почему такая хмурая?

\- Да так, - пробормотала Хлоя, не глядя на нее.

\- Я купила все, что нужно, завтра можем сделать лазанью. Что скажешь?

\- Отлично.

Макс присела на корточках напротив нее.

\- Ну что случилось.

Хлоя была совсем не в настроении, но Макс не могла вспомнить, из-за чего это могло быть. Может, что-то в кампусе стряслось.

Хлоя медленно опустила телефон и посмотрела на нее.

\- Ты спишь с ним?

Макс подумала, что ослышалась.

\- Спишь? – теряя терпение, повторила Прайс.

\- С кем? О чем ты вообще говоришь?

Хлоя взяла телефон и показала. Макс ахнула: это было фото из Фейсбука – судя по всему, день открытия выставки – Макс сидела на знакомом диване, рядом – Джейкоб, его рука на ее колене, и он целует ее. Рядом сидела Виктория, на фото она смеется, глядя куда-то в сторону.

\- Нет… - прошептала Макс.

На выставке был штатный фотограф, всегда есть штатный фотограф, она знала, но не заметила, когда он успел сделать фото. Она выпила лишнего, настолько, что события того вечера смазались, но…но…Она не знала, как объяснить это.

\- Хлоя, - хватая ее за руки. – Хлоя, пожалуйста…

\- Не трогай меня, Макс, - раздражено отбрасывая.

\- Я не знаю, как это получилось! У меня ничего с ним нет, я клянусь, Хлоя! Он только друг!..

\- Друг, с которым ты лизалась!

Хлоя резко встала, Макс попыталась взять за руку, но она отпрянула.

\- Я подозревала, что с этим ублюдком что-то не чисто, но, твою мать, Макс, не думала, что ты можешь так поступить со мной!

Макс что-то залепетала, она отчаянно пыталась оправдаться, но Хлоя не хотела слушать, уверенная в измене. По щекам Макс текли слезы – не замечала. Мир содрогнулся, все пошло кругом, и она не могла удержаться, она даже не сразу заметила, что Хлоя собирается: ищет ключи и, не найдя, зло отшвыривается попавшуюся подушку, обувается, надевает куртку…

\- Стой! – в панике кричит Макс. – Я никуда тебя не пущу!

\- Лучше не трогай меня!..

Макс хватается за ее локоть, она уже хочет бежать к двери, чтоб перегородить путь, но Хлоя с силой отталкивает.

\- Мне нужен воздух! Дай мне чертово время! Позвони пока своему дружку, пусть утешит!

Когда дверь захлопнулась, Макс кричала и билась кулаками об стену, не заботясь, что кто-то услышит и вызовет полицию, она не могла взять себя в руки. Только надеялась, что это не продлится долго и нервная система просто не выдержит и опустит занавес.


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 10**

Хлоя лежала на диване в гостиной и курила траву. Окно было открыто, но в комнате все равно стоял стойкий запах, что ее ни капли не беспокоило. Скажет Макс что-то или не скажет – все было не важно. Макс закрылась в своем кабинете и уже полдня не выходила. Хлоя посмотрела на висящий у дальней стены календарь и попыталась подсчитать, сколько прошло времени с той ночи, когда она пулей вылетела из дома, а вернулась только под вечер следующего дня. Кажется, несколько недель или даже месяц. Дни то сливались в один, то сменялись в хаотическом темпе. Эта ночь стала переломной для нее, и куда двигаться дальше она не знала. Ноги сами вели тогда, Хлоя даже вначале не сообразила, куда направляется, но вариантов, по сути, не было, и когда открылась дверь с Мэган на пороге, Хлоя не сомневалась. И это была измена, здесь она не сможет придумать ни одной отмазки, а нужно ли? Ведь если Макс позволила себе то же, зачем оправдываться.

Хлоя затянулась сильнее. Она не могла разделить свои чувства и сказать, что творится в голове, даже когда в ней нет тумана травы – все стало еще сложнее. Макс то срывалась на слезы и умоляла простить ее, то холодно заявляла, что ничего между ними не было, и если Хлоя хочет сохранить их отношения, лучше ей поверить. А третье лицо в этой ситуации, Мэган, говорила, что лучше выслушать Макс и не закрываться. Мэган выступала чуть ли не святой – у нее, похоже, и в мыслях не было что-то требовать от Хлои, исходя из тех отношений, что завязались. Если бы можно было, Хлоя бы оттягивала все эти тяжелые разговоры до бесконечности, ведь ей так не хотелось что-то решать, особенно в таких условиях. И, быть может, у нее даже что-то бы и вышло, если б состояние Макс не ухудшилось.

Мэган лежала рядом с Хлоей, водя пальцами по ее груди. У них был еще час времени.

\- Я начинаю беспокоиться за тебя, - сказала она. То, что происходит с Макс, не думаю, что это нормально.

\- Это нормально в ее состоянии, - сразу ответила Хлоя. Потом задумалась. – Ну, может, не совсем…

\- Вот именно. Я понимаю, что это связано с чем-то, что вы обе пережили в прошлом, но, я боюсь, если пустить все на самотек, ситуация только усугубится.

\- Она не хочет показываться врачу. Говорит, что снова начала пить таблетки, которые еще давно прописали и все придет в норму.

Мэган продолжала водить пальцами по коже, думая о чем-то.

\- А ты видела?

\- Что?

\- Как она пьет таблетки.

\- Ну да, она же… Ну она должна их пить, с чего бы тогда говорить это.

\- Хлоя, - Мэган дотронулась до ее щеки и повернула лицом к себе. – Я переживаю за тебя. Макс может стать опасной.

Хлоя отвернулась.

\- Что ты говоришь. Это же Макс, она ничего мне не сделает, даже думать об этом глупо.

\- Она ударила тебя часами с тумбочки.

\- Она не понимала, что творит. С кошмарами, которые ее мучают…

\- Но ее недавняя истерика была совсем не во все.

Хлоя села и опустила ноги на пол. Что она могла на это все ответить? Да, Мэган была права, состояние Макс ухудшилось, но все эти нервы… Хлоя бы на ее месте, бесновалась не меньше. Наверно.

\- Ты не знаешь всего, Мэган. Всей этой чертовой истории.

\- Так расскажи мне. Я не могу смотреть, как это гложет тебя.

Хлоя вздохнула. Если бы она не пыталась. Никто ей не поверит. Нужно было быть там и самому все видеть, а так, слова не имеют силы. Может, когда-нибудь она расскажет, а сейчас нужно возвращаться домой, ибо Хлоя сама начинала беспокоиться, чтобы Макс ничего не сделала. Похоже, им таки придется поговорить.

Но Мэган все же получила свои объяснения гораздо раньше, чем того хотела Хлоя.

\- …естественно, я не жду, что ты в это поверишь.

Вот и все, она выговорила все это вслух постороннему человеку. Даже не верится, что прошло так много времени, после рассказа казалось, что случилось совсем недавно. Ключевые моменты почти не потускнели, но некоторые детали, связывавшие события затерлись, и временами Хлоя замолкала, вспоминая. Мэган ни разу не прервала ее и не задала ни единого вопроса, что удивляло, заставляя лишь усомниться в том, стоило ли рассказывать. Причина того, что она уже битый час сидит в квартире Мэган и пытается склеить кусочки воспоминаний в полноценный рассказ, крылась в том, что «Хлои и Макс» стало недостаточно. Их мир требовал свежего воздуха, они уже не могли справляться своими силами, механизм износился.

\- Черт, я думала, мне хотя бы полегчает.

Мэган ничего не отвечала и Хлою это даже начало злить. Малодушно подумала, может, стоило лучше позвонить этому придурку Уоррену и потрепаться с человеком, который в теме.

Мэган открыла было рот что-то сказать, но передумала и закрыла. Потом решилась снова:

\- Хлоя, - молвила очень осторожно, - скажи мне только одно… Ты веришь в это?

Ей удалось произнести это так, что Хлоя поверила, что простого «да» будет достаточно. Как и «нет». Но что за глупый вопрос? Если б не верила, ничего бы не говорила и наверно, не сидела бы здесь, а гнила бы уже давно в земле, попав под шальную пулю или умерев от Нэйтанова ножа.

\- Я же привела кучу доказательств.

\- На каждое можно привести опровержение, - снова тактично сказала Мэган. Она очень старалась говорить мягко и спокойно, осторожно двигаясь по краю. – В Аркадии Бэй действительно был штор, унесший много жизней, но верить, что это случилось из-за девушки, которая вдруг обрела суперспособности… Хлоя, в Штатах каждый год случаются катаклизмы и гибнут люди. А проверка, которую ты устроила Макс с этими монетами и сигаретами в пачке звучит как детская игра вроде «угадай в какой руке».

\- Да пофиг на проверку. Она направляла нас каждый раз! Сказала выбросить пистолет, когда мы пошли к Фрэнку, потому что знала, что…

\- Ты застрелишь его? Хлоя, ты – горячая голова. Здесь не нужно быть провидцем.

\- Она узнала, что Джефферсон – гребанный маньяк.

Мэган вздохнула.

\- Здесь, конечно, сложнее, но ты ведь сказала, что Дэвид потом рассказывал, что подозревал его, но только после смс решил перепроверить все, а этот…Прескотт сам пошел и сдался. Это все равно бы раскрылось. Знаешь, когда у тебя есть кредит доверия, любую информацию, любой случай, да всё, что угодно ты можешь перекрутить, показать в любом свете и тебе поверят. К тебе вернулась подруга, которую ты думала, что навсегда потеряла, вернулась и предлагает тебе помощь в деле, на котором уже все поставили крест и всячески подчеркивает, что вот оно, теперь вы снова вместе и все изменится. Хлоя, Макс появилась в твоей жизни именно тогда, когда это было больше всего необходимо, поэтому я понимаю, почему ты не сомневаешься ни в чем, но я смотрю со стороны и мне трудно.

После этого разговора Хлоя чувствовала себя выпотрошенной. Она ушла от Мэган и, решив не брать машину, добиралась домой своим ходом, что заняло вдвое больше времени. Нужно было все взвесить. Мэган не поверила, Хлоя фыркнула, будто бы могло быть иначе, нужно было быть там, видеть все своими глазами… Снова завела она, но вдруг оборвала: что видеть? Она сама не видела всех этих вариаций реальности, о которых твердила Макс, по сути, она была не более чем слепым котенком, которого направляли. Нет. Нет, и еще раз нет. Хлоя же не была полной идиоткой, значит, Макс на тот момент была достаточно убедительной.

\- А куда делась ее сила?

\- Мы ведь не знаем, откуда она взялась даже… Может какое-то божественное вмешательство или еще что. Макс выполнила, что должна была и…и вот и все.

Мэган решила не уточнять, что же именно должна была выполнить Макс.

Макс спасла Кейт. И нашла Рейчел.

\- Это только говорит в пользу ее аналитических, а не сверх- способностей.

Хлоя решила не озвучивать мысль, что крутилась в голове, что было самым важным – финальный выбор Макс, ибо утверждение вдруг резко потеряло весь свой вес и показалось нелепым после всего, что сказала Мэган. Тогда Хлоя не выдержала и, собравшись, ушла. Мэган поставила под сомнение все, чем она жила последние три года, но когда красный туман начал рассеиваться, Хлоя впервые почувствовала пока еще слабое успокоение. Приоткрыли дверь, совсем немного, но сквозь щелочку начало выветриваться застоявшееся чувство вины.

\- Попробуй взглянуть на все моими глазами. Просто попробуй.

«Я не хочу. Чем ты отличаешься от любого другого? Не хочу». Она отрицала все, сказанное Мэган, но чем дальше, тем слабее. Ведь уверенность на деле не была настолько прочной, насколько она бы хотела, и подобные мысли, бывало и раньше перебирались через высокий забор.

«Ты веришь в это?».

«Давай попробуем…иначе посмотреть на все».

«Я люблю Макс. Она значит для меня не меньше. Можно любить двоих. Я знаю, я уверена».

«Ей нужна помощь, ты же видишь. Мэган говорит, что ты должна помочь ей, что нельзя стоять в стороне, когда человек скатывается в бездну. Макс нуждается в ней сейчас, возможно, больше чем когда-либо».

Хлоя вернулась, когда уже перевалило за полночь. Макс лежала на диване в гостиной, обхватив себя руками, грязные спутавшиеся волосы закрывали лицо. Они так и не смогли нормально поговорить о том, что случилось на открытии выставки, у Хлои не хватало терпения ни завести, ни закончить разговор.

Хлоя протянула руку, но не коснулась ее. Она не знала, как сделает это. Она уже не в состоянии помочь Макс, - а может только стать на пути, останавливая.

Но должно было пройти еще время, прежде чем Хлоя Прайс нашла в себе силы действительно помочь человеку, которого любила.


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава 11**

Макс сидела и смотрела на трещины деревянных перекладин лавочки. В них забилась грязь. Дерево рассохлось, и с каждым годом ее становилось все больше. Светило ярко солнце, Макс знала, что, если положит ладонь, то почувствует приятное тепло, но хотела шевелиться. У нее появилась новая способность – теперь могла часами сидеть без движения, правда, затекало тело и потом болело. Так она чаще всего и проводила прогулки на свежем воздухе. От таблеток в голове творилась каша, а когда сосредотачиваешь все внимание на грязи в трещинках, то становится так спокойно и хорошо. И теперь уже легче. Вначале ей здесь было совсем плохо, но прошло время, освоилась, познакомилась даже с некоторыми интересными людьми. Например, Робби был художником, а Бека – стилистом. Она уже второй раз здесь и говорит, что это как отпуск. А Робби любит сесть на землю возле Макс и рисовать палочкой, так что когда зовут всех возвращаться в корпус, и Макс переводит взгляд, ее уже ждут незамысловатые рисунки.

Макс уже не пререкается с медсестрами и пьет свои таблетки. Еще она ходит к доктору Клейс и рассказывает о своем детстве. Она даже спокойно воспринимает приезд родителей и не кричит на Ванессу, чтоб забрала ее из этого чертового дурдома; и почти не чувствует гнев из-за того, что та вообще ничего не предпринимает, словно здесь Макс и должна быть. Ванесса ни разу не высказалась прямо, но Макс хорошо знала мать, чтоб расслышать в ее словах истинную суть. Казалось, они даже малость не были удивлены.

\- Максин, у тебя случился срыв. Родная, пойми, что ты должна пройти курс лечения, это для твоего же блага.

\- Мама, я же не какой-то псих, а здесь разве что колючей проволоки с током не хватает!

Единственными людьми, которые навещают ее, кроме родителей, стали Кейт Марш и неожиданно Виктория Чейз. Если первая часто смотрит на Макс влажными от слез глазами, то последняя ведет себя так, словно приезжает домой к давней подруге.

\- Не переживай, у меня половина друзей прошли реабилитацию, сейчас это обычное дело.

Макс ничего не говорила. Если в мире Виктории это и было обычным делом, то в ее – нет. Да и вряд ли Виктория осознает как это, просыпаться привязанной к койке, накачанной успокоительными и лежать так, пока о тебе наконец не вспомнят.

\- Могу представить, что ты чувствуешь. Такой нож в спину, такое мерзкое предательство. Более того, это так унизительно, - передергивая плечами. – Эта дрянь хоть раз тебя навестила?

\- Я не хочу об этом говорить.

\- Конечно, ты права, извини, что напомнила.

Но нельзя напомнить о том, о чем ни на секунду не можешь забыть. Макс помнила только определенные моменты, словно отдельные насыщенные цветами кадры на фоне остальной мутной картинки. Как чужой голос говорит ей, что не о чем беспокоиться, они только побеседуют и как другой, такой родной, но с дрожащими нотками просит ее довериться и пойти. Помнит, как бросает на пол коробки с дисками и проигрыватель следом, кричит, чтоб убирались из ее дома – словно видит себя со стороны. Кричит Хлое, чтоб выдворила их и закрыла дверь, и столько гнева в ней, что хватило бы на армию. Хлоя просит ее перестать, медленно подходит, держа руки перед собой, пока не обхватывает ими Макс, гладит по голове и что-то шепчет. Макс вырывается, но скоро успокаивается и только всхлипывает, а потом резкая боль в шее, - и Хлоя отступает, теперь она впереди, растерянная, с виной во взгляде. Предали. Макс резко поворачивается, но тело перестает слушаться, ей что-то вкололи, Хлоя притупила внимание, предала ее. «Прости, прости, прости меня…», - слышит голос, непрекращающийся, как мантра.

Потом бессмысленные, нескончаемые дни, когда Макс мечется по кругу, пытается догнать себя, но не может. Хлоя сдала ее, поместила в психиатрическую лечебницу, а остальные сделали вид, будто так и надо. И доктор Клейс как только не старается, чтобы выпытать у нее про способность путешествовать во времени. Макс сжимает голову, Хлоя им рассказала, и теперь они все будут из кожи вон лезть, чтоб убедить ее в том, что это все не более чем плод воображения. Господи, ведь она допускала, что все может так закончиться – никто ведь не поверит, ее посчитают сумасшедшей. Но даже в самом страшном сне не могла увидеть, что первой усомнится Хлоя. Ее Хлоя.

\- Знаешь, я проезжала мимо твоего дома, - сказала Виктория. – Видела, как эта сучка стоит и как ни в чем не бывало моет свою машину.

\- Она не виновата, - слабо ответила Макс.

\- Ох, Макс, несчастный ты гик. Если б кто-то со мной так поступил…

Она знала Хлою, ее Хлоя бы так не поступила. Для Виктории все выглядело так, что у Прайс была кишка тонка по-человечески закончить отношения, поэтому она воспользовалась нестабильным состоянием Макс, и теперь без малейших угрызений совести встречалась с

\- …этой шлюхой. Представляешь, я встретила их, когда покупала латте. Шли такие, разговаривали себе… Черт, Макс, зачем я только тебе это говорю.

Хлоя все еще любила ее. Есть вещи, которые просто чувствуешь, тогда глазам нельзя верить. Она не говорила об этом Виктории, зная, что та только сочувствующе погладит ее по плечу, мол, бедняжка, все еще надеешься. Но Макс не надеялась – она точно знала. Хлоя была ведомой, ее обвели вокруг пальца и хуже таблеток, что сейчас играют с головой Макс, запудрили мозги.

Мэган.

Все это время они были вместе, все это время Мэган впрыскивала свой яд, а Макс была слишком слаба, чтоб защитить их. Рейчел вернулась с того света в обличье демона, и у Макс здесь было достаточно времени, чтоб увериться в этом.

Несколько раз она пыталась связаться с Хлоей, но один раз Прайс не было дома, а другой она просто не дождалась своей очереди. Это было сложно, Макс не знала даже, как отреагирует на знакомый голос. Доктор Клейс говорила, что не следует форсировать события, и им обоим нужно время. Но сколько, черт побери! Сколько ей нужно будет здесь сидеть и ждать, пока кто-то за нее решит, что ей можно выйти. Они не говорили этого, но Макс не настолько глупа, чтоб не знать, что ее считали опасной. Она видела людей вокруг, уже знала их истории, она, в конце концов, знала себя, но для докторов и даже для ее родителей, Макс Колфилд, похоже, была не лучше той девушки, что в припадке порезала лицо своего парня или другой, что наоборот резала себя. Но Макс не могла сдаться и позволить им убедить ее в собственной болезни, не могла ради Хлои и всего того, что между ними было. События в Аркадия Бей произошли на самом деле, а то, что случилось с ней сейчас – это последствия ее собственной халатности к своему здоровью. Сама виновата, что не отреагировала вовремя и пустила все на самотек. Если бы только можно было… О как бы она хотела, чтобы снова было возможно… Один лишь только раз. Отмотать время, исправить все. Вся ее жизнь висела на волоске.

Но если она снова попробует, и Вселенная сжалится над ней.

Макс позвонила Виктории и попросила приехать, раньше она не делала этого, поэтому Чейз удивилась.

\- Нет-нет, все в порядке… Насколько это возможно здесь. У меня есть к тебе просьба.

Виктория напряглась.

\- Ничего особенного на самом деле. У нас есть друзья, Дерек и Изи, я не думаю, что Хлоя им что-то рассказывала, мне бы меньше всего хотелось, чтобы кто-то об этом узнал…

\- Макс, солнце, ты уже третий месяц здесь, боюсь, они уже давно узнали…

\- Ты бы могла встретиться с Изи и взять у нее кое-что для меня? Виктория, ты… Удивительно, как все-таки судьба сложилась, я не могу никого кроме тебя об этом попросить, а это очень важно для меня.

Виктория кивнула. Она сама немало поражалась, как жизнь их всех рассудила.

\- Что тебе нужно, Макс?

\- Фотография. Такой сентиментальный жест, но мне бы так хотелось, чтоб это фото было у меня. Единственное, что осталось. Мы сидели все вместе в кафе, и Изи сфотографировала нас с Хлоей для своего альбома.

\- Я бы сказала, что меньше всего тебе сейчас надо снова видеть эту дрянь, но не мне решать. Хорошо, как с ней связаться?

Когда фотография была в руках, Макс почувствовала, как бешено начало биться сердце. Хлоя обнимает за плечи, у Макс отрешенный взгляд…а рядом она – Рейчел, которую в этой реальности зовут Мэган. Фотография их троих перед тем, как все окончательно рухнуло. Макс взмолилась, во второй раз в жизни она так отчаянно молила, чтобы все получилось. Сидела в своей комнатушке с молочного цвета стенами и всматривалась в фотографию. Должно сработать. Она не сумасшедшая. Она сможет все исправить.

И вдруг изображение действительно чуть поплыло. Макс чувствовала, как в голове все вскипает от напряжения, но кажется, у нее получалось. Все начало размываться. Из носа потекла струйкой кровь. Если будет продолжать, то может просто не выдержать. Ничего, даже смерть будет лучше, если до этого дойдет. Три девушки на фотографии словно отделились от замыленого фона. Знакомое чувство. Тело словно все электризуется. Нельзя дотрагиваться. Макс вздыхает и уходит под воду.

\- Готово! Девушка!.. Сфотографируйте нас всех, пожалуйста.

\- Ты довольна?

\- Еще бы! Завтра же распечатаю.

Макс встала из-за стола, но ее повело в сторону и упала на одно колено. Сразу все столпились, спрашивая, что случилось. Подняла голову: перед ней стояли Дерек, Изи, Хлоя и Мэган. Они были в кафе. Хлоя взяла ее за руку, чтоб уже прощаться со всеми, но Колфилд попросила подождать, ей нужно в уборную.

«Получилось. О небо, получилось, - подумала она, глядя на себя в зеркале. – Ведь это не сон? Не очередная иллюзия? Как проверить? – провела рукой по умывальнику, по зеркалу. – Все настоящее?»

Она прекрасно понимала, что на самом деле никак не сможет проверить, нужно только время, ждать и присматриваться ко всему. Вышла из уборной.

\- Я была очень рада с тобой познакомиться, Максин.

Мэган обняла ее, и Макс потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы ни словом не жестом не выдать себя. Она должна вести себя так, чтоб никто ничего не заподозрил, а главное – Хлоя.

\- Это была хорошая встреча, - молвила Макс по пути домой.

\- Правда?

\- Да. И твоя новая знакомая очень приятная девушка. Обязательно нужно будет повторить.

Хлоя улыбнулась, похоже, она была рада слышать подобное. Макс внимательно на нее посмотрела.

\- Я люблю тебя, ты же знаешь? – поцеловала Прайс в щеку. – Я была сама не своя это время, до безумия себя доводила этой работой, но теперь все будет в порядке. Обещаю.

\- Ловлю на слове, Макс.

Загорелся экран мобильного – пришло сообщение. Мэган открыла и сама себе улыбнулась. Хлоя как чувствовала, что она думала о ней сегодня. Спрашивает, не занята ли она и предлагает встретиться. Мэган выдержала паузу и ответила, что не против и предложила их обычное место встречи.

 _Давай сменим обстановку. У меня будет пару часов свободных, и я знаю отличный мотельчик за городом._

Мэган облизала губы. Предложение застало врасплох. Но почему бы и нет. В конце концов, чего-то вроде этого она и ждала.

 _Пиши адрес_

Собралась быстро, подгоняемая любопытством. Посмотрела на себя в зеркало – выглядела великолепно, у Хлои не будет ни единого шанса ретироваться, если вдруг начнутся угрызения совести.

Мотель оказался даже не на въезде в город, а хорошо за ним. Смахивало на паранойю, но Мэган не жаловалась, ибо выглядел он очень даже неплохо. Припарковалась и пошла сразу к нужному номеру, постучала, дернула ручку – оказалось открыто.

\- Привет!

Но стоило ступить в номер, как что-то кольнуло в шею и все поплыло перед глазами.

Когда очнулась, не сразу поняла, где находится. Руки затекли, но когда попыталась повернуться, поняла, что привязана к спинке кровати. Потянула, пытаясь освободится. Ничего. Голова болела, как от огромной дозы снотворного. Что происходит?

\- Привет.

Мэган дернулась, напротив нее на стуле сидела девушка Хлои, Макс Колфилд.

\- Макс, что ты здесь делаешь? Освободи меня!

Но Макс не сдвинулась с места.

\- Я просто хотела поговорить.

Мэган присмотрелась и похолодела, в руках девушка держала пистолет. Макс заметила взгляд.

\- О нет, прости, если напугала. Это не потребуется, - положила пистолет на тумбу. – Девид еще давно подарил его Хлое, сама не знаю, зачем взяла.

\- Макс, - осторожно сказала Мэган. – Пожалуйста, развяжи мне руки. Пойдем в кафе…купим кофе…поговорим.

Макс с недоумением оглянулась.

\- А чем тебе не нравится здесь? Понимаешь, я не хотела звать Хлою, потому что думаю, нам нужно решить этот вопрос между собой. Ты спишь с ней?

\- Нет. Макс, мы только друзья, Хлоя верна тебе…

\- Тише, спокойно. Ты не спишь с ней, но примчалась сюда по первому звонку.

\- Между нами ничего нет, я клянусь, Макс!

Макс коснулась двумя пальцами лба и на секунду закрыла глаза.

\- Если ты не врешь, то я очень вовремя вернулась. Мне…хм…мне легче от мысли, что ты еще не успела сделать свое поганое дело.

Мэган снова потянула, но напрасно, она была полностью парализована со связанными над головой руками.

\- Макс, пожалуйста, развяжи. Это же сумасшествие какое-то, мы все можем обсудить.

Она начинала все больше паниковать, взгляд постоянно возвращался к пистолету.

\- Сумасшествие? Только попробуй назвать меня сумасшедшей, - прошипела Макс. – После всего того, что я пережила. После того, как меня снова попытались сломать!.. Нет, больше я этого не допущу. Рейчел была еще той шлюхой, весь город это знал, и никому не было жаль, потому что все получают то, что заслуживают. Знаешь, я впервые это вижу так четко – справедливость существует. Во всех реальностях Рейчел сдохла, ни одного шанса ее спасти.

Макс взяла пистолет, - Мэган вздрогнула – но положила обратно.

\- Сдохла, чтоб Хлоя смогла быть со мной. Но проходит время, и появляешься ты. Так давай подумаем, что должно произойти, чтоб Хлоя снова смогла быть со мной?

«Господи, да она же действительно сумасшедшая!».

\- Макс, прошу, не делай этого! Я исчезну из вашей жизни! Ты никогда меня больше не увидишь!

Макс отрицательно покачала головой.

\- Я уже видела достаточно, видела, к чему все привело. Ты отравила ее сознание, запудрила ей мозги. И после всего этого… Знаешь, я встречалась с Джефферсоном еще до нашего с тобой знакомства, и он сказал мне очень мудрую вещь про предвиденье. Я не допущу тех же ошибок.

Макс встала и подошла к ней, села на кровать. Она казалась совершенно спокойной.

\- Моя судьба – быть с Хлоей. Это истина, Рейчел. Но за все нужно платить. После шторма я думала, что не выживу, что это чувство вины похоронит меня заживо. Слишком тяжело и больно. Но, если я смогла сделать этот выбор, то смогу и перенести его последствия. Прощай, Рейчел.

Макс протянула руку, взяла подушку и прижала к лицу Мэган. Тело девушки дергалось, пытаясь освободиться, но это было не долго. После Макс убрала подушку и закрыла открытые глаза. Посмотрела на свои руки – они были чистые. Никакой крови, как и тогда. Она чувствовала себя всего лишь орудием в руках сил, что гораздо сильнее ее. Их с Хлоей выбрали для чего-то большего, поэтому им сохранили жизнь и поэтому Макс снова вернули способность перематывать время. Теперь ошибка устранена и она снова обычный человек, но Макс знала, только до поры до времени.

Макс Колфилд зашла в дом и закрыла дверь. С комнаты послышались торопливые шаги, в коридор выбежала встревоженная Хлоя.

\- Макс! Где ты была?! Я так переволновалась из-за тебя!

Крепко обняла ее.

\- С тобой связи не было, что случилось?

Макс устало улыбнулась.

\- Телефон просто сел. Но все в порядке.

Хлоя не отпускала ее.

\- Ты не предупредила, ничего не сказала… Я боялась представить… Черт… Люблю тебя, Макс.

Макс не двигалась, так хотелось растянуть эти мгновения.

\- Хлоя… Я отдам жизнь за тебя, ты ведь знаешь.

Любую. Жизнь.


End file.
